Sky Rose
by Phoniex32
Summary: Sky Rose, the moniker for a thief who happens to be raised by Master thief Brynjolf, and often leaves a sky blue rose after she steals from you but this thief didn't take into count wacky dreams and dragons being part of her job nor did she count being dragonborn. She doesn't find it funny. Rated for language and later chapters. Hiatus
1. The beginning of a Rose

**_Sky Rose_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. I switched gears with this story and went for third person, so you'll see errors that associate with going back and forth between first and third.  
_

_**WARNING: I drop the F Bomb from in every chapter from now on, its just the character.  
**_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Helgen, 17, Last Seed_

She couldn't remember her life before her adopted father Brynolf, nor could she care to remember what it was like. She started off at the bottom and she didn't care, she wanted to work for the attention of her adopted father on all her little stolen goods. While it may have seem to be harsh and unsafe for her, she thrived at it. She soon became an asset to the guild and promptly spoiled as well. Random jewels and rings were given to her and while it was appealing, she wanted to work for those jewels and rings herself.

Her adopted father gave her the name Alya Rosa because her eyes, mismatched kaleidoscope of blue and green, reminded him of the sky and a rose. He taught what she needed to know; how to size up a mark and how to make the best deals. He helped her with lock picking and stealing, often stealing the items from under her nose before she knew it. Stealth was taught the same way but she had to work for some of her meals. In all, her adopted father did his best to teach her his profession and it came at good timing.

Mercer Frey had taken her to Snow Sanctuary and 'killed' her. If it hadn't been for Karliah, she would've died because of her recklessness for adventure and giddiness of being outside Riften for the first time in months. Alya calmed her adopted father down and explained to him what happened, the best she could. In the end, she had to end a life. She, Karliah, and Brynolf confronted Mercer and while Karliah and Brynolf battled each other, she battled Mercer. It was close, she had never taken a life but she knew in the end that Mercer was power hungry and only wanted power. She was now an agent of Nocturnal, and boss of the thieves' guild. She didn't flaunt her power that she had gained, she simply took it in stride.

Now, ten years after Mercer's death and the thieves' guild flourishing, her birthday was celebrated. She had gained weapons, jewels, and an enchanted ring but she loved the gift from Vex, a dare. She was dared to steal something from Cyrodiil and come back, undetected. The farthest she could go was the Imperial city before she had to come back. The deadline was a month away but she wanted to get going right away.

So she had set out for the Imperial province when a snag hit her plans. Namely a battle between the Stormcloaks and the Empire. She didn't even get a chance to explain why she had stumbled onto their battle when they knocked her out and redressed her in rags. She was glad she only had her thieves' guild armor on and not her nightingale armor as she would've had to explain why her armor was missing to her father and Karliah but now she had to explain why her armor was missing to Tonilia.

'_Why the fuck do I get in these situations? My father constantly complaining I get into trouble may be right this time, but…'_

She thought as she came too before discreetly looking around. Her hands were bound in front of her with rope, judging from them, they were done poorly as a dagger could easily cut them. There were other occupants in the cart besides her but she ignored them to stare at her hands, thinking of ways to get back at these asses. She was going to continue starring at her hands before she caught the gaged rich man looking at her in mild interest.

Her hair was cut short and hazardously uneven. Before this, her hair was done in a lush braid to her mid back and she loved her hair that way. It would take years for it to grow to length she could handle. The color of her hair was like her adopted father, like fire. She didn't know her real parents nor did she care to know them. They can go rot in oblivion for all she cared.

"The fuck you looking at, asshole?"

She said before the blond Nord snapped at her.

"Watch your tongue! You're talking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high King!"

The blond Nord blinked in surprise when laughter spilled from her mouth. She never cared for people in power nor did she give a fuck. She was a commoner in their eyes and wouldn't care for her. Her blunt words often got her into trouble with some of the locals of Riften but her father bought them silence while she got a punishment for using such words to them.

"Really? True High King? If he's the true high king, then I'm the empress of Tamriel!"

She said with sarcasm dripping from her words and laughing at the blond Nord's statement. Said 'high king' was glaring at her for her words but the driver told them to shut up. Alya was always told to keep her temper under control by her father but there were times that her temper couldn't be controlled.

"Well fuck you! I'll shut up when I feel like it!"

She said back to the driver and said driver kept his mouth shut. She only snort before the blond Nord began talking to the 'thief' in the cart. She was also a thief but that man was a sorry excuse of one. Couldn't even steal a horse before being caught, sad.

"We're not with them right?"

"I rather think you're a big fuck up since you couldn't steal a god damn horse while people were fighting."

She said without looking at him. The blond Nord laughed while the rich gaged man gave a muffled laugh as the 'thief' resembled a fish out of water. She gave a cheeky smile to him as he growled at her before hearing the blond Nord mention Sovngarde. That sobered the thief up quick and she began to think of Riften. She never really thought of dying so soon in life. Too many pockets were lined with septims and jewels while houses begged to be broken into to be lifted of their belongings. The cart stopped and the blond Nord nudged her foot.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

He said before they all filed out. In front of them was a man with a list. She blinked when names were being called from them and Lokir, the horse thief, was called. He denied being a rebel and then ran for it before getting shot at. She rolled her eyes at his idiocy; the man didn't think, he just acted. She was soon called forward.

"Who are you?"

"Alya Rosa, Native of Riften."

"At least your ashes will be sent to Highrock."

"I'm not a Breton. I'm a Nord."

The man began to speak to the woman next to him. They conversed on whether or not she goes to the chopping block. So far the man had valid reasons why she couldn't go to the block but the woman had the final say. The final word was being sent to the block. That sent Alya's temper scorching.

"What The Fuck, woman?! Why the fuck do I have to be executed with these people when I have no crime committed against me?!"

Her voice was thunderous in her anger and caught everyone's attention. The woman captain just scoffed at her before dragging her to a spot next Ralof and another man. She growled at the woman before simmering down a bit. It irked her to no end to be put to death without evidence of a crime and she had committed no crime, yet. Oh, she was going to get Vex back for this.

"Next the Breton!"

"How about fuck no?"

She muttered as she walked to the chopping block to look the headsman in the eye. She looked bored at him before something caught her eyes as well as everyone else's. A real fucking dragon landed on the tower and words flew from its mouth. The sky turned blood red before meteors began to fall. Then the dragon let fly some kind of force that killed the headsman. Alya blacked out for a moment before Ralof's voice work her up. He didn't even need to say where she needed to go. Once inside the tower, she sat on a step to catch her breath while the men conversed about legends. She then pulled to her feet by Ulfric before she ran after Ralof.

Through a burned out part of a roof of an inn to only be guided to a decision that would very well impact her life. She didn't need to guess of who to follow. She followed Ralof into the keep. He checked a fallen comrade before muttering something to him.

"Better get you out of these binds."

He said before he held a dagger in his hands but she snatched it from him and undid her own ropes. She looked at him with mismatched eyes blazing with fury but before she could open her mouth, sounds of feet running caught her attention and she crouched next to the door with the iron dagger ready. The door opened to reveal the imperial woman captain and Alya took great pleasure killing her before handing Ralof the key.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here."

She said.

"Your words…"

"Don't start with my words being crass. I could give less than a skeever's ass than to listen to someone lecture me on my choice of words."

She said to Ralof, who shut his mouth, and opened the door. No imperial would stand in her way as she danced around them with the iron dagger. It was better if she had her nightingale blade but the dagger was better than nothing. Dodging in and out of her enemies' defenses while they tried to hit her was amusing but the thrill of it was only exciting for so long.

"Are none brave enough to dance with the Sky Rose?"

She said while her companion and his buddy talked. They heard the name and shrugged their shoulders, lack of better opponents must have gotten to her head. Jarl Ulfric would possibly know why this woman called herself Sky Rose. It was before they discovered she had disappeared, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Alya silently giggled at their faces as they looked around for her. She loved Shadow Warrior ability but she came out of the fog to mess with the lever and Ralof came running after her. She rolled her eyes but traveled with him none the less. An encounter with frostbite spiders and a bear left an impression on her with Ralof. He was a good person to watch her back if she needed it.

"You should join the Stormcloaks."

"I'll think on it."

She said as they both walked down the path that lead to his hometown. She calmly sighed as the wind brushed the back of her neck and she wished her hair was long again so she could feel her hair flutter in the wind. Ralof seem to look at her in interest but it was more of a curious interest than any other interest. They upon the Standing stones and she walked over to the thief stone before touching it.

"Thief?"

"Yes. I've been one since I was little."

"You're…"

She laughed at his facial expression and nodded. He just blinked before shook his and continued on his way, with an amused Alya following him. It didn't take long before they reached Riverwood and before they got there, he pointed out Bleak Falls Barrow to her.

"You know, you seem changed."

"Changed wouldn't be a good word. I'm who I am, can't change it."

She said as he led the way to his sister. It was after the conversation with his sister that Alya yawned. She was tired and wanted a nice bed to sleep in before heading straight to Riften but she promised Gerdur that she would tell the Jarl of Whiterun that Riverwood was in danger. She also wanted to yell at Vex for the dare. She wasn't going to do the dare if she couldn't cross the border.

"Alya, how did you come to be in Ralof's company?"

Gerdur said while Alya sighed.

"Heck if I know. Darn imperials caught me trying to cross the border and assumed I was Stormcloak before throwing me in with the rest for execution."

She said keeping her language un-offensive since there were innocent ears inside the house. She yawned again before Gerdur showed her where she would sleep and Alya promptly slept the night away without saying goodnight to anyone.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_I drop the f bomb quite a few times in this series but its how Alya is and acts. I need a Beta~...Remember, read all chapters to understand what is going on._


	2. Little Rosebud and Dragon Bloom

**_Sky Rose_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work.  
_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Whiterun, 18, Last Seed_

Walking into Whiterun wasn't new to her since the guards let her in, after she explained that Riverwood was in danger and she was with the guild. She had the mage outfit on since her thieves outfit was burned in Helgen, along with everything else that town had. She headed straight for Dragon's reach, ignoring the ranting of Heimskr on Talos. Inside the hall, she was confronted by Irileth, who wanted to know why she was there.

"Riverwood is in danger."

Alya said in a bored tone and ignored everything else about what Irileth said till the Jarl wanted to know what she wanted to say. Alya gave her account of what happened during the events at Helgen, leaving out that she had a nice view of the dragon before her head was going to be chopped off. She covered her mouth as she yawned and the Jarl escorted her to his court wizard.

'_I turn into errand girl, again, after two years of not running errands for anyone. Might as well get used to it.'_

She thought as Farengar went over details of what he needed. From what he said it was in Bleak Falls Barrow, near Riverwood. She could do that, after she went to Riften and yelled at Vex for the damn dare. It was till that she had a time limit of a few days to get it. She looked at Farengar, like she was sizing up a potential victim of one of her pranks, and sighed before heading out to Bleak Falls Barrow. On the way up to Bleak Falls Barrow, she ran into bandits and she danced her way around her opponents, hence her moniker of Dancing Rose and Sky Rose.

Inside, she also danced around her way to a draugr and that was when she became giddy. Tougher enemies meant working out kinks in her repertoire of moves to get in-between swings of her opponents. With that in mind, she danced among the draugr, killing them with precision and grace of the Dancing Rose.

"I really have to get another weapon if I'm going to do any of my 'other' moves. This dagger can't stand much more abuse I'm putting it through."

Alya muttered as she looked at the dagger, which had many nicks and chips in it. She shook her head before lifting up one of the draugr's weapons. It was heavy but durable. She smiled before sheathing the dagger and swung the longsword a few times to get a feel for it. She went further into the barrow, defeating more draugrs, to find a word wall and coffin.

'_Let's see…I see a coffin and a word wall.'_

She thought as she got closer and that when she started to hear chanting. An elegant left eyebrow lifted at the sound and she discreetly looked around to see where the source of the chanting was coming from. When she couldn't find it, she walked closer to the word wall and the world began to hazy around the edges of her vision before her vision blacked out to receive a word.

'_Fus…What the fuck does that mean?'_

Alya thought as she turned her back on the word wall to hear banging of something on the ground. She saw a much tougher draugr and grinned at it before 'dancing' around it. Dancing to her meant stabbing or slashing the opponent before dodging out of the way to stabbing or slashing a different spot, all the while keeping out of range of weapons. She took a few good hard hits but the draugr went down and she claimed her prize, the dragonstone that Farengar wanted so badly. She also had a claw puzzle piece that she had to return to some people in Riverwood.

On her way back to Whiterun, she saw a giant that was attacking some people but from what she saw, they had it under control. She did pull out the worn iron dagger and, glancing at the giant, threw it with little effort. it hit the giant but since it was so worn, it bounced off its head. That made the giant turn its attention to Alya, who saw the whole thing happen before cursing up a storm.

"Fucking hell! The one time I try that move, it doesn't work! Damn you to Nocturnal, you fucking giant!"

She shouted at the giant, only to see it lying on the ground dead with arrows and sword slashes on it. The people that actually killed it looked at her with semi amused faces before one of them, a woman, came forward with Alya's iron dagger. She shook her head and her hand.

"No thanks. The damn thing can rot for all I care. I have better gear but I forgot it since I was running an errand for someone. By the way, are you companions?"

The woman nodded with a smirk, making Alya's right eyebrow twitch.

"We are but since you turned its attention to you, you did a fairly good job but throwing that dagger without aiming is halfassed, and no glory comes from things half assed."

Alya looked at the woman with half deadpan look, meaning she was listening but rather not care what the woman said.

"You sound like someon I know back home but that's for another time, if I decide to join you."

She said before beginning to walk away.

"If you need me, check the Bannered Mare. I'll be in town for a few days before heading elsewhere."

She said loud enough for them to hear and continued to Whiterun. Just inside the gates, some guards were talking with some redguards. She just rolled her eyes before one of the redguards grabbed her wrist. That was a mistake on his part as he thought he had her wrist, only to find himself cupping his balls in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to not grab an unknown person's wrist, asshole."

She said before going away from the asshole and his buddy to leave him for the guards. She stopped at the Gildergreen and sat down on one of the benches, leaning her head back to let the wind play with it. She hated having short hair but since her pride and joy was cut by the imperials, she had to regrow it and make sure it was even this time around. Her musings of her lost hair were cut short by a child's voice.

"Lady, can you spare a coin?"

Alya straightened her head and saw a girl in a green dress. The poor girl looked very ragged and dirty as well. Orphan went through her mind and the thought of the girl not having a warm bed for the night tugged at her heart strings. She pulled out 20 septims for the girl and handed them to her.

"Here, have 20 septims. No need to give any back since you need a warm bed and some food in you for tonight."

She said before standing up and patting the girl on the head. The girl had tears in her eyes and hugged Alya around her waist. Alya rubbed her back before remembering she owned a house in Riften. She gently pulled the girl away and crouched down to her level.

"How's this? I adopt you and you can live with me in Riften."

The girl gasped in surprise, tears beginning to run down her face in joy, before nodding eagerly.

"Yes, I would love that, mama!"

"Good. For now, we're going to be using the Bannered Mare as a rest stop before heading to Riften since I have business here that needs to be done."

"Alright, see you at the Bannered Mare, mama."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"My name is Lucia."

'_Lucia, a good name for a strong girl.'_

Alya thought as Lucia ran away to the Bannered Mare to get some food and rest. She sighed happily before the thought of her father's reaction to being a grandfather so soon brought forth a bubble of giggles from her mouth. She continued to giggle a little as she went up the stairs of Dragon's Reach, half tempted to shout at Heimskr to get laid or shut up.

Inside, she went to Farengar and found him talking to someone about something. It seems like they were conversing about some text and she cleared her throat to catch Farengar's attention. He looked up and grinned at her since she had retrieved what he had asked for. She gave him the dragonstone and went to leave when Irileth came in.

"Farengar, you should come at once. You as well."

She said to Alya and Farengar. Farengar was excited as Irileth mentioned a dragon but she wasn't so excited. She wanted to get to Riften to 'roughen' up Vex for her dare but also to get to know her adopted daughter better as well. What happened later changed her life.

_Windhelm, 20, Last Seed_

Ulfric Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm, couldn't seem to get sleep. No matter how much he tried, sleep eluded him. He then turned to meditation, as to attune himself with the _way of the voice._ It was taught to him by the greybeards when he studied with them but he left that way behind, some of it behind. A thunderous echo woke him, the dragonborn had been found and the greybeards have sent their message to the dragonborn.

Wide awake, he went to his study to write the missives and he wrote them, telling all his spies to be on the lookout for anyone using the thu'um or seen absorbing a dragonsoul. Ralof came in, ready to give his report but found his jarl deep into writing his missives. Ulfric looked up and sat down on the chair, ready to hear what Ralof had to say.

"Jarl Ulfric, I've returned but it's only thanks to a friend I have returned in whole. She seem to be…intriguing to say the least, my jarl. I reckon she would be a good addition to be a Stormcloak but…When we were fleeing Helgen, she mentioned a Sky Rose. Do you know of such a person, Jarl Ulfric?"

'_Sky Rose, again your mentioned in reports of my soldiers but no one knows who you are.'_

He thought before answering Ralof.

"We did hear the woman say she was a native of Riften before cursing out the imperial captain…She was certainly loud with her proclamations."

He said, smiling as he remembered the woman from Helegen. She was very loud with her language and didn't spare anyone with her crass words. But something irked him about her words and how loud they were, it was like thunder, making everyone hear her, almost like a thu'um was beginning to form. Ralof nodded, chuckling at the memory.

"So, the dragonborn has been found?"

"The dragonborn has awakened but not found. Now tell me more of your friend, Ralof."

Ulfric said, interest peeked at the thought of finally getting the thief Sky Rose in prison. She went by only two names, Sky Rose or Dancing Rose. Both names depicted her love of roses and her ability to 'dance' around her opponents to either steal from them or blind side them.

_Whiterun, 20, Last Seed_

Alya sat on the bed as Lucia began retelling her story of the day, being picked on by Braith. Dragonborn, she was a fucking legend now and she hated it already. Becoming thane was no big deal, she just merely took a step above some people but to get a housecarl that constantly bugged her about her duties of being thane and dragonborn.

"My Thane…"

"Lucia, whatever you hear is not to be repeated at all."

Lucia stopped what she was doing and looked at her new momma. Her past momma had often told her to not repeat bad words when yelling at her papa but they all lived happily together.

"Yes, mama."

Lucia said before sitting next to her new mother. She loved her already. Alya only told her that she too was an orphan but was adopted by someone in Riften. By how her mother described her adopted father, now a grandfather, she loved him like a real father. Alya smiled at Lucia before snapping her eyes at Lydia.

"Shut the fuck up about duties, Lydia. I know I'm dragonborn but this is too much information to take in. I've only known one way of life before becoming a fucking legend to people desperate enough to believe in that kind of shit. I'm going to Riften tomorrow with Lucia and you're staying here. If anyone asks where I went, don't say where. I don't want people hounding me for things to do for them, yet."

She said before looking at Lucia.

"Are you going to repeat what I said?"

Lucia shook her head no.

"Good."

Alya said before patting her adopted daughter on the head. She yawned and Lucia echoed her before she laid down to sleep. Alya looked lovingly at her before looking at Lydia.

"I mean what I said Lydia. I don't want people knowing where I am."

She said before laid down next to her daughter and curled her arms around the girl, bring her close for sleep. This was something she rarely got as a child. Her adopted father only did it to comfort her when she had nightmares and knew the difference between a faked nightmare and a real one but Mercer often yelled at him for being soft on her. Being raised by multiple people did place a lack of certain areas on her. Vex tried to teach her more feminine things but the woman wasn't patient enough to actually teach her or didn't want to. But in all, the thieves' guild was her home and family. She wasn't one to fail family.


	3. The shadow garden of the Rose

**_Sky Rose  
_**

_Chapter 3_

_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Riften, 26, Last Seed_

Brynolf was getting edgy when Alya hadn't sent word for a few days. It was normal for her to not send word for a few days but six days was much for her. He had adopted the girl since he could see the potential in her from such a young age. Mercer hated her the moment he saw her, the girl as trouble. Trouble was correct but in a different way. Mercer was often the receiving end of Alya's vicious temper but when it came time to spar, she was at the receiving end of Mercer's temper.

The plot of her betraying the guild had too many holes in it. The girl loved the guild with all her heart and wouldn't try something like that. She was too loyal and too damn stubborn to betray it. He was ready to go find her when she walked in with Karliah and told him that Mercer had tried to kill her. Everyone hated Mercer then for hurting their little Rose. She was the rose among filth.

"Brynolf, knock it off already! Everyone knows you're worried for Alya. Go out and find the damn girl. Shadows know where that girl is."

Karliah said as she got tired of seeing him pace around the Cistern, it caused everyone to get edgy. Brynolf already told Vex what a fucking terrible idea it was to send the girl to Cyrodiil, _after_ Alya left. Word had gone out about a dragon attack and the jarl of Windhelm escaping his execution. He was worried deeply for her, like any father was, it was just showing whenever Alya was away on something. Karliah felt like a mother to her but Alya held no love for her except friendship by being saved.

Alya wanted Brynolf to get married to someone that _she_ could trust but not many women could face a twenty year old that could make them cry outright with a few words, crass words at that. Yes, Alya was twenty; a surprising fact when it was revealed to her that Alya was only thirteen at the time of Mercer's betrayal and how everyone reacted to it when Brynolf said she was going to be boss when she turned twenty.

Brynolf looked at Karliah and sighed before sitting at the bar. The girl really had that kind of effect on people. Vipir and Thrynn went out looking for her, but no sign of her. He set his head on the bar before Dirge's shout brought him sitting straight up. There was Alya, looking tired but pissed. Ah, she wants to get back at Vex.

"Vex, you bitch! You sent me to Cyrodiil to steal something and I get caught up with the Stormcloaks! Better yet is that I almost get executed because of your stupid fucking dare! On top of this shit that happens to me, turns out I'm the dragonborn!"

Alya yelled and that got everyone's attention. Dragonborn, slayer of dragons, was their boss and Brynolf's adopted daughter?! Said man looked both proud and apprehensive, for good reason. Both sides would want her to join them to end the fighting but she wouldn't trust anyone outside the guild, with a few exceptions. She wasn't new to the ways of fighting nor would flinch from it.

"Not my fault that this happened to you. You could've not taken the dare and stayed home."

Vex said and Alya's temper flared more.

"You gave me a god damned dare, bitch, and you know I couldn't resist the challenge! Dad, are there any jobs that need done?"

Alya said to Vex before turning her attention to her adopted father. Said man stroked his chin, thinking about the reports of various jobs that needed to be done around Skyrim. He wanted her away from the major hubs, being Solitude and Windhelm but many jobs needed to be done in either city.

"Alya, there are jobs but they're mostly in either Solitude or Windhelm. Both sides want the dragonborn to fight for them and both want to get the Sky Rose in prison for the various crimes that she commits in their city."

He said with a smile as Alya smiled as well.

"Shall this Dancing Rose go do a job? Or show you something?"

"Show me first, Alya."

"Alright, meet me at my house dad."

Alya said before walking out with Brynolf not far behind in his merchant clothes. She was nervous, he could tell from her steps and her body posture, but why was she nervous? He wanted to know what she wanted to show him and got a surprise when they entered the house as a little girl ran up to Alya and hugged her.

"Mama! Your home!"

"Yes, I am, Lucia. Now do you want to meet your grandfather?"

Alya said to Lucia while her father looked at her flabbergasted.

"I would love to. Is that him?"

"Yes it is Lucia. Now, why don't you run off to play with some of the children of Honor hall?"

"Ok Mama."

Lucia said before exiting the house, leaving a stunned Brynolf and an amused Alya. He turned to Alya and she gave her signature grin before giggling as he sighed with a hand on his face. She really got him there, adopting an orphan herself but least the girl didn't blab about her new mother being dragonborn or say all the crass words Alya learned from the various members of the guild. It was his fault for not raising her correctly but she was his first adopted child and he had help…some help.

"Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't send word sooner. I wanted Lucia to have a good home in Whiterun before coming back home. That and to give my housecarl in Whiterun someplace to lie her head at night."

"Alya, are you…"

"Yes, I'm thane of Whiterun and I could give less than a skeever's ass about some damn title. Same goes for being dragonborn."

"I can understand but Alya, there will come a time where you'll have to choose to give a damn about things. Being dragonborn can open doors for you but you have to choose which doors to open and which to leave alone?"

Brynjolf said as he sat down at the table inside the house.

"Dad, you're sounding fairly preachy about my life. You know me better than the rest of the guild, I choose to rule my own life and has been my way of life till this all happened. I never choose to be a person that saves lives, be dragonborn, nor did I choose to be thane but your right dad. I have to choose carefully which doors I open in life and which doors need to remain shut."

She said to him as they sat at the small table in her living room/bedroom. Brynolf nodded at her statement but felt she didn't really get want he was trying to say. He wanted her to be careful of what she did around people that supported one side or the other and that included using the thu'um in an open place. She wasn't as world weary as he was but he knew the world will give her a good kick in the ass for the certain things she does.

"Just be careful out there, Alya. You don't know what will happen."

Alya smiled before hugging her father and patted his head.

"I'll try dad. Look after Lucia for me while I do those jobs for you. So what needs done in both Windhelm and Solitude?"

She said and he gave her details. She gave a low whistle with the one in Windhelm. That job was going to be a bit difficult as noble wanted someone humiliated, publicly. But it was too open ended and too…confusing. The client didn't specify how they wanted the victim humiliated and they didn't give their consent on escape. Meaning she had to either be rather inventive or use her shadow warrior ability massively to get away from guards.

"The job in Windhelm…Too open ended for just a simple humiliation. Either this noble has lots of money or the jarl wants to set a trap for Sky Rose."

"I agree on that, Alya, but the one in Solitude is going to be too easy as you know that place like Riften. The one in Windhelm wanted the Sky Rose for this and no other thief."

"Which means someone wants to see the Sky Rose in action or to sell me out to get the reward money from the jarl. It's also a good way for me to check on things there. But I'll be careful on this one dad. If I don't send word in a couple days, you know what to do."

She said before leaving her dad to his thoughts. She was right on this job. Too open ended and not enough information on how the client wanted the victim publicly humiliated. Like she said, either the client wanted the reward money or wanted to see the Sky Rose in action.

"Alya, go in your nightingale armor. It'll work better for you."

"I'll take it along in case I need it."

"No, Alya. Something tells me that going like normal person will get you caught no matter how much you try to use your shadow warrior ability."

She sighed before changing into her nightingale armor. It was like a second skin to her and very familiar to her. Being the agent of Nocturnal had its perks but in death she had to serve the lady of shadows as a guard of the Sepulcher. Amazing from thirteen years old that she wore this and it grew with her, making sure the armor was tight enough but loose enough to allow room to grow. Must be something Nocturnal had a hand in.

"I'll be going dad. Remember to tell Lucia that I'm doing DB business so she doesn't get suspicious of where I'm at."

"I will Alya but everyone in the guild will want to see her."

"Let them but don't let them get their grubby hands on her. I'm teaching her what she needs to know in the world and I don't want anyone messing with my work. Bye."

Alya said as she exited the house via the back door and locked it. Brynolf sighed before getting some lunch ready for the little girl that had captured Alya's heart. Chuckling, he remembered the first time he saw Alya. A street urchin that attempted to pickpocket him and didn't flinch when he smacked her for trying to pickpocket him. Her eyes were the same back then, determination and unyielding tenacity. Then at times, they were wild and filled with fury. There were many facets to her eyes, they showed what she felt and thought. He tried to get her to show no emotion in her eyes but it backfired into a temper tantrum, putting it mildly. That's when her vindictive behavior began and still runs its streak to this day, just not as much.

"Uncle Brynolf, where did momma go?"

'_At times, I really think the divines are laughing at me for my decision in life.'_

He thought before turning to Lucia to explain where Alya was, just like Alya said she wanted him to say. He was going to get Alya back for this someday but for now, he had to correct the little girl on calling him uncle.

_Windhelm, 28, Last Seed_

Alya had gone dressed as a mage, on her way to Winterhold to study at the college there. Getting in was easy but she had to locate her client to get more details and that was going to be hard without breaking her cover. She discreetly looked around to see if anyone was looking for someone. She did find a nobleman near the gate, looking very apprehensive and nervous. From the looks of it, he looked Nordic but had some Breton roots as well.

"Hello sir, can you point me to the nearest inn?"

She asked in a curious voice, causing the man to give a small squeak and many nearby to snort in laughter. Said man glared at her before gapping in surprise. She blinked at him and he opened his mouth to exclaim before she glared at him.

"Let's speak elsewhere, as you possibly know already."

She said and walked away, with the nobleman close behind. Her senses were on high alert for anyone eavesdropping on them as she turned around to confront the man. He looked horribly terrified and nervous for some reason, but for now she needed to get her job done.

"What man do you…"

"You have to deliver this to someone in Solitude. The password is Altmeri Dominion. You blab this to anyone and your career as a thief is over."

The nobleman said nervously at first before becoming serious. She blinked in surprise at the change of tone. This wasn't what she wanted to do. From the feel of the package she was given, papers were inside and something else. She looked down at the package before looking up to see the man fleeing.

"Help! I've been robbed by Sky Rose!"

'_SHIT! I better get out of here!'_

She thought as she went into her shadow warrior ability and used her agent of stealth to aid in her escape to the inn, Candle hearth hall. Once inside, she paid for a room and sat on the bed. No one knew of her identity outside the guild nor would they connect her to Sky Rose but that man had somehow been informed of her thief identity and set her up for a fall if she failed to deliver the current package in her hands. Still breathing hard, she cradled her head in her left hand.

'_Fuck…I knew something was up and now I have to give them back. And that's not going to be easy for me. I may have to call for backup with this one.'_

She thought as she placed the package in her pack and placed an illusion spell on it to make it look like it wasn't there before lying down on the bed. She was going to need either Vex's help or Brynolf's help. Brynolf would be more welcoming than Vex since the woman would rub it in her face that she couldn't do anything alone without backup. Tomorrow, she'll send for her dad and give those damned papers back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Remember, read all chapters to understand what is going on._


	4. The Rose arrow

_**Sky Rose  
**_

_Chapter 4_

_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Windhelm, 29, Last Seed_

Being nudged none too gently to wake up, had Alya in a sour mood as she hadn't slept well with her mind keeping her up almost all night. Opening her left eye and glaring at the guard for waking her up, she got up. The guard grabbed her left arm and hefted her up to her feet roughly. She gave a short scream before summoning a fireball in her right.

"Unhand me or you'll lose the family jewels!"

She said before the guard unhanded her with haste.

"Now, what do you want since you so kindly pulled me from a good sleep?"

"A man told us that the thief Sky Rose had robbed him of important papers that she plans to the imperials."

'_That little fucker sold me out! Calm down Alya, you can get yourself out of this. I do hope that little fucker is ready for some pay back.'_

She thought before grinning.

"Did he say the thief Sky Rose was in town?"

"Yes, he did. He said that she was wearing a mage's outfit and you are wearing a mage's outfit."

"Hmph! What nerve! I'm on my way to the College of Winterhold and I get blamed for being the thief Sky Rose! Do you have any idea how much honor it is to go to the college? Do you?"

She said as she crossed her arms and looked at the guard with an irritated expression. The guard quickly began to apologize for his actions.

"No and I won't bother you again, madam. Have a good sleep."

"No! I'm leaving Windhelm and continuing my journey to someplace else. This place is so hostile."

She said with a huff before lifting the illusion spell on her bag and left the inn without saying another word to the guard. She was in a rush that once outside she didn't notice the jarl himself walking outside and bumped into him, causing her to land on her ass. Her eyes twitched as she opened her mouth to insult the person she ran into before seeing Ulfric Stormcloak.

"I'm sorry my jarl! I didn't see you there."

She said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Next time watch where you're walking Breton."

"I will, my jarl!"

She said in a chirpy tone and turned to leave before being halted by the sight of the same man from earlier. Her eyes went ablaze with fury and her smiled turned vicious. An idea went off in her head. Since the man tried to sell her out, she could sell him out. She stalked up to the man, fury written clear in her face.

"How dare you accuse me of being the thief Sky Rose?!"

She yelled out, drawing anyone's attention that was near and that included Ulfric's.

"How dare I?! You're the one who has the papers!"

"You forced me to hold them! I wanted an explanation as to why I'm being forced to hold them when you run off, yelling that the thief Sky Rose stole from you!"

Alya said as she stood her ground with the nobleman.

"I have no need to explain myself!"

"Really? Then how does this hold up?"

She said before taking the package from her pack. She then handed the package to Ulfric. He looked very confused as to why she was handing him a package.

"My jarl, this man gave these papers to me to give to someone in Solitude. I don't know who he wanted me to give these to but I assume these papers are very important."

She said as she looked at the nobleman, who was red faced with anger. She didn't blab to anyone, she played her cards right and the man fell right into her trap. After all, a rose has thorns that can prick anyone unlucky enough to not prune it.

Ulfric opened the package and was outraged by the papers. They detailed movements of his army and where some of his spies were. He looked at the nobleman, who was looking at the woman with murderous eyes while said woman was looking back with only fury in her eyes. She looked familiar but he didn't know where.

"Guards, take that man to prison."

He said and the guards hauled the man off to jail. All the while, the man was shouting out that the woman was Sky Rose and her life was over. The woman huffed before shouldering her pack and left. He glanced at the woman's hair as she left Windhelm and it was just like the prisoner from Helgen. Short, uneven, and color of fire. Well, he found that friend of Ralof's but he was no closer…He looked down at the ground and found a sky blue rose. Sky Rose had struck again but she saved her own hide. The question was, how?

-Many miles outside of Riften-

'_That little fucker will learn not to mess with me.'_

Alya thought as she continued her way to Riften and to tell her dad the outcome of the job. The job was botched before it was even done so she will get another job, one that didn't involve trying to cause her to go to jail. The thought of getting something done in the guild made her giddy before she looked to her left and stopped.

Someone was following her and she didn't like it. She had the nightingale armor on but she didn't like how quiet it was around her. No birds chirping or bugs giving their calls of the night. She took a step forward, keeping her senses open and alert for danger. To her right, an arrow whizzed past right in front of her and some thalmor came forward, from the bushes. They couldn't tell what her face was like but she smirked before pulling out her nightingale blade.

"Did the little man send backup or did you people know where to find me?"

She said before they looked at each other before laughing.

'_The fuck they laughing about?'_

She thought before she looked down to the arrow. It never struck her nor did it carry any illusion spell on it. Was someone trying to get her worked up or just scared of them? Whatever it was, it wasn't working very well, just making her paranoid.

"You little thief are to come with us and make no fuss."

She snorted in amusement.

"You'll have to make me."

She said and they growled before launching themselves to battle her. Alya made use of her moniker, Dancing Rose, and her knowledge of weaving between enemies to get the upper hand. But even with the knowledge and moniker of Dancing Rose, she could only last so long. Alya knew she was running low on magika and stamina as the Thalmor were gaining the upper hand but she wouldn't allow them to take with them to use her for their dirty work, never. She would rather drink poison than join them.

'_What I wouldn't give for some backup right now.'_

She thought as one Thalmor had her pinned under his bound sword. They couldn't make out her expression but she was gritting her teeth, trying not to yelp out in pain as her arms burned to hold the sword off. A yell went out and an arrow struck the thalmor in the head as the rest fled. She looked before sighing in some relief. Stormcloaks and she must have wandered close to their camp for them to hear fighting. She sheathed her sword before activating agent of stealth to get away from them but she had forgotten that she had to wait a full day for the ability to be used again.

'_Fuck! Damn this to Nocturnal for the shitty luck I have at the moment!'_

She thought as she panted to catch her breath. The Stormcloaks were getting closer to her and she was wounded as well but she didn't want her identity to be known to them. Lack of sleep and food made its presence known before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Windhelm, 1, Heartfire_

Alya normally would've groaned as she woke up but she slightly shifted her body to feel her body's stiffness. Murmurs and clinking of a mortar and pestle signaled to her that she was someplace she shouldn't be. She slowly moved her hand to her face to feel if the mask was still there to only find it gone. Now, how was she going to get to Riften if she didn't know where she was?

"Ah. I see your awake miss. I'm Wuunferth."

An old man's voice made her move her head to look at the old man before hissing in pain as her head moved.

"You took quite a beating from those Thalmor. If it hadn't been for a patrolling guardsmen that spotted you taking those Thalmor on, you would've ended up being interrogated by them. I also wonder why jarl Ulfric took such an interest in you once that armor came off."

'_FUCK! Of all things to come back to, this isn't one of them!'_

She thought as she groaned in despair. She was essentially a prisoner now or going to be once she fully healed. Wuunferth's hands hovered her back as she was laid out on her stomach. He had a look of curiosity on his face before looking at her.

"Did you know that you took twenty poisoned arrows to your back? Heavily poisoned might I add."

That got her attention quick. Twenty poisoned arrows...in her back?!

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm being very serious."

Wuunferth said before he went back to work on her back.

"Fucking shadows…Why does my life have to so shitty?"

She mumbled into the pillow as Wuunferth continued his work on her back. Now just how in the world did she not feel twenty poisoned arrows in her back or feel the poison in her veins? She had almost not immunity to poison and the nightingale armor had no enchantment for poison, so it brings up more questions and no answers.

"I assume you're awake, miss Sky Rose?"

Came Ulfric Stormcloak's voice from the doorway.

"I'm awake and fucking pissed off but more curious as to why I survived twenty arrows with heavy poison to my back. Care to answer that?"

She said while turning her head to him.

"I wouldn't have any answers in that regard. Now tell me why were you fighting thalmor close to Windhelm?"

"Fuck if I know. I was supposed to humiliate someone here in Windhelm publicly before that whole mess with the nobleman got me caught by the Thalmor. Hell, the little fucker told me himself that if I blabbed this to anyone, my career as a thief would end."

'_I only thank Lady Nocturnal for saving my ass.'_

She said and thought as Ulfric began quietly to ask questions to the wizard caring for her. From what she was hearing, he wanted to know how it was till she was full recovered. She rolled her eyes but clenched her fists as pain began to run its course through her body. Wuunferth placed his hands on her back to see what was going on but it made the pain worse.

'_The fuck is going on? I don't remember being in so much pain before, well other than trying to be a thirteen year old fighting a grown man that had years of experience on top of her own experience in fighting. That was very hard to explain what the hell happened to Karliah and dad but even they don't know how it happened and they were right there to witness it. Now, why do I feel like my whole body is very numb?'_

She thought before her right arm rose, a bit fast for Wuunferth to react but it hit him in the side of the face. She turned her head to look at him and both men saw that she looked at her arm with wide eyes.

"Not again…This can't be normal for me…Why the fuck does my body feel like I don't own it anymore?"

She muttered while she gazed at her arm, her eyes still wide.

"You said this happened before…Care to explain?"

Wuunfreth said, curiosity peaking at something intriguing. Ulfric would like to know as well but from how Sky Rose looked at Wuunferth, she looked like she wanted to either murder him or just say crass words to him. He did get option 2.

"Are you fucking serious?! Hell, I didn't know how the fuck I got this condition or know of it till I was thirteen and even then, it only happened once. If I fucking knew how this condition happened or occurred, I would avoid the situations that trigger the condition to appear. Happy?"

She said while her right arm waved lightly back and forth, punctuating some of her words.

"Interesting. You say it happened when you were thirteen. What were you doing…?"

Wuunferth was cut off Sky Rose, who angrily pointed her right hand at him.

"I'll not tell a single soul what I was doing when I was thirteen years old. No one except me, my adopted father, and a dark elf know what happened but even they don't know how it happened."

"I see…"

Ulfric narrowed his eyes at Sky Rose. She didn't need to curse Wuunferth out but her words rang all true. He had spent many years as jarl, learning to listen to words and how they sounded. By how her body was coming along, she was almost completely recovered, just the poison needed to flush itself.

"It must've been a sort of poison the bastard used on me…"

Came the murmur of Sky Rose, who was staring at her arm in slight interest.

'_How in the world did she get poisoned at thirteen?'_

He thought before he saw her arm at her side. She was looking at him with bored eyes and it irked him some but he let it slide, for now. He walked out, leaving Sky Rose and Wuunferth alone. He had to think of something. Sky Rose had only been around for a few years but already had both the Thalmor and the Empire biting to get her either imprisoned or dead. With the Thalmor, she would've been forced to either endure torture or become a spy. Neither option sounded pleasing but he had to get information on the Dragonborn. But what he planned for her wasn't a complete release. She would pay for her crimes in a different way. He just didn't know he was messing with the very person he wanted to join his army.


	5. The spider plots

_**Sky Rose  
**_

_Chapter 5_

_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Windhelm, 8, Heartfire_

Sleeping in the Palace of kings wasn't exactly what Alya had in mind but she couldn't leave till she was completely recovered from the poison. And that didn't take long for it to resolve either. Wuunferth spoke little to her and it was driving her up a wall that she needed someone to banter with, to argue with. Someone that could match her wit and then some. That person had made himself scarce, to deal with being a jarl.

'_I'm fucking bored. Wuunferth isn't much of a person to banter with or trade insults with and anyone else that comes in doesn't say anything to me.'_

She thought as she sat on the bed, waiting for Wuunferth to release her or Ulfric Stormcloak to get off his ass and release her. She sighed before twisting her back some to the left, feeling no pain but she didn't push it. She learned not to be stupid when it came to her own body, after the many times of being an idiot herself. She knew she had to get a letter to a courier today or her adopted father and Karliah were going to search for her, or her adopted father was.

Nine divines know how protective her adopted father was _after_ Mercer was killed and slept with someone. The man always had her by his side till she was sixteen and slept with someone outside the thieves' guild. The same person she had laid with was framed for committing adultery, and sent many years in prison. Too bad that the man was an ambassador to Skyrim and got away with only a slap on the wrist.

She hated the man after that day, the Justiciar. He got away with a prized amulet of hers, something that had been with her when her adopted father adopted her, and her first time with a man. He didn't laugh at her while having sex but the sex felt it was centered on only him. She got no pleasure from it, other than getting wet for a short while during it, but after that he laughed. She wanted to kill him, to wring his neck and walk away with her dignity still intact, but she couldn't do anything to him without being thrown in jail for killing him.

She had felt betrayed that her father simply told her to have sex with someone she trusted. She trusted people in the guild as her family and she didn't have sex with family. That high elf stole her dignity of her first time sex and walked away without looking back on Riften. That she was thankful for. The guild would have to find a way to keep her from murdering the bastard if she saw him in Riften again.

"Wuunferth, who's this? Another recruit?"

Came a boisterous voice and she looked at the man with fire in her eyes. She was no recruit and she didn't like how he looked at her. He judged her simply because she was in Wuunferth's room, healing. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm no recruit, asshole! I was found by some Stormcloaks after fighting Thalmor, which had pelted my back with twenty arrows. And all twenty arrows were ladened with heavy poison! That's why I'm here and I'm not telling you my name."

She shouted at the man but instead of the man answering her, another did.

"It would be best to do so, recruit."

Said Ulfric as he came from behind the bear of a man. She snapped her gaze at him with fury written all over it. Did he just say she was a recruit?

"Who the fuck gives you the right to suddenly plant me in your army?! Oh that's right, you're the jarl, the one who gives orders and expects people to obey you without fucking question! Sorry, but I doubt I'll be of any fucking use!"

She said with sarcasm heavy in her voice and the man snapped at her, the one who Ulfric came from behind.

"Watch your tongue!"

The man with the fur over his head said before Ulfric held his hand up.

"She isn't one to hold her tongue. I had the unfortunate experience of being on the receiving end of her tongue, Galmar. Now, Sky Rose, you know your crimes and I believe that being a recruit in my army would be better than going to jail."

He said while her mismatched eyes shone with fury. She certainly had a mouth of a sailor but a heart of a warrior and a temper of a saber cat. This would certainly drive her temper up and it did. She leapt up from the bed with her eyes shining with unbridled fury and her hands twitched to throw something at him. Instead she chose her mouth.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! Do you expect me to give my allegiance to you when I have no reason to join your fucking army?! Other than the crimes I have committed in your hold, I see no fucking reason why!"

She yelled and stood in front of him, unwavering in her glare when he narrowed his eyes at her. Galmar looked back and forth between the two before breaking out in laughter. Both of them, Alya snapping her head in his direction, turned their heads to look at him. What was he laughing about?

"The fuck you laughing about?"

She said while slowly blinking in confusion, her rage against being forced to be a recruit in Ulfric's army forgotten for confusion over Galmar laughing. Ulfric too was confused but had a suspicion of why he was laughing. Galmar stopped laughing before smiling.

"That woman has balls to stand up to you and not flinch when you have that look in your eye."

He said while Alya blinked in surprise at the praise while Ulfric sighed at the statement. It was true Sky Rose had the balls to stand up to him and not flinch when he wanted her to stand down. Said person looked surprised at the praise from Galmar and was a little red from the praise.

"Fine, I'll be in your army but don't expect this would have a massive advantage over the Thalmor and the Empire. I'll give you an advantage on various things but it depends on what sort of information you want. So, am I free to go as I please or do I need to do a vow?"

"Vow yourself to serve…"

"I do vow to serve him in all he does till he gains the throne. I'm certain you have a test you want me to do?"

"Yes, kill an ice wraith."

Galmar said before Alya responded.

"…That's it? Kill a single ice wraith or ten?"

"One."

Galmar said and gave her the location of the ice wraith. Alya had slain plenty of these when on her way to Snow veil Sanctum, back when Mercer was still guild master, so this wasn't going to be much of a problem. Then she crossed her arms before looking away from them.

"…Alya Rosa."

"What?"

Ulfric said while looking at Alya with surprised eyes. Her name was the same as the…She was the one who cussed the imperial captain out and gave him back his papers. She would've just went about her business like normal but she risked her own skin to make sure it wasn't stuck on her conscious.

"Alya Rosa. That's my name behind the mask of Sky Rose. Don't let anyone else know of this."

She said before stretching her arms out. She needed to get a letter to her father before he tried to come to Windhelm to get her out of jail. That would be very hard to explain why her father trying to get her out of Windhelm to Ulfric Stormcloak.

"I need to write a letter to my father. He does know where I'm at but I normally send word within a few days or so and it's been a week since I've last spoken to him."

"You may."

Ulfric said before Alya smiled at him.

"Thank you."

She said before leaving the room to go write a letter but not before looking back at Ulfric.

"May I have my armor back?"

"After you prove the test."

He said without looking at her and she scowled at him.

'_Asshole.'_

She thought as she went to get some paper, ink well, and a quill. She wanted her armor to best the ice wraith but she would only get it back after she slew one at the location she was given. Her hands began to twitch with some anger but she took a deep breath before releasing it to calm herself down. She did get leather armor, as per order from Ulfric since her armor preference was light.

With paper, ink, and a quill, she wrote her letter. She detailed as best she could her encounter with the Thalmor and her recovery in Windhelm. She didn't leave out a single detail, knowing her father was going to be angry that she joined a side in the war but it was either join or go to jail. And wasting in jail wasn't a thing she wanted to do. Now she had to keep her thu'um a secret so she had to travel to High Hrothgar to train in the ways of the thu'um.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Riften, 8, Morning Star_

Alya sighed as Riften came into view. She was glad to be home after a few months of running errands from the uppity jarl of Windhelm. Sure, he bantered with her when she felt bored and it kept things…interesting with everyone in the palace of kings. Namely her vindictive pranks on Ulfric to get back at him whenever he ordered her to do something she questioned. It was funny to see Ulfric with makeup on one time and no one knew it was her…Well maybe not everyone. She did have to knock Ulfric out cold to get that one done. A snort interrupted her remembering and she looked down at her flaming companion.

Blaze, or The Blaze of Eventide as he was called, was her permanent horse to travel with. She got him from a wizard called Drelas after defeating said wizard and finding the summoning book for Blaze. At first she freaked out at riding a flaming mount but, after a few minutes of riding him, she loved him. She just wondered how her father would react to seeing Blaze but first, seeing her adopted daughter Lucia.

"Alright Blaze, let's go. I'm just glad to be home after a few months away."

She said as she allowed Blaze to walk the rest of the way. Once at the stable, Blaze got into a stall and began munching on hay, not even bothered by the people staring at him. Alya took it all in before walking into Riften and to her house. Inside she heard crying and wondered who was crying before opening the door and seeing Lucia crying while her adopted father patted her back. Lucia looked up and gasped before crying, but this time happy tears replaced sad tears.

"You better have a good reason why you're alive and not dead."

'_Dead? I haven't said anything like that in my letters…'_

Alya thought before speaking again.

"Dad, has everyone been notified of my death or just a few?"

"Everyone in Riften knows, lass. The jarl, herself, gave the announcement. We knew something was off but we couldn't find any evidence of your death or find your armor. Even Karliah and I went to Lady Nocturnal to see if you still lived and were relieved when Lady Nocturnal told us you weren't dead yet. Lucia here just couldn't believe you were dead and even went without food for some time before giving into grief."

Brynjolf said as he patted Lucia on the back one more time before said girl ran to her adopted mother and hugged her. Alya hugged her back but went on with her conversation.

"Did the Jarl say where the report came from?"

"No, she didn't. Vex went in and stole everything that pertains to the report before leaving it on the desk for me to read. Why do you ask?"

Brynjolf said before Alya got that gleam in her eye.

"I'm certain someone wanted me to look dead before trying to capture me when I came home…Dad, I want to see those reports and I want Lucia in the Cistern with everyone else."

"Alright, lass but…"

He began to say but Alya cut him off.

"Vex can go bitch about being secret later. This is an attempt on _my life_ dad! Someone is out to either kill me or get me captured for use to the empire! I believe in some of the crap Ulfric Stormcloak spouts but Skyrim isn't just for Nords. Every race has a right to live where they want."

"Aye, that is true lass."

He said before Alya patted Lucia on the head. Lucia rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Now, Lucia, I want you to follow me and grandpa so you can be kept safe from the bad people that want hurt momma."

"Alright Momma."

Lucia said while still hugging Alya around her waist and followed both her momma and grandpa to a sewer, well her grandpa lead her there. Alya didn't need to tell her dad that she felt eyes on her and turned a different way from both Lucia and her adopted father. Once she felt the eyes begin to follow her, did she jump over the railing to the canal below. She quickly got out and into the entrance of the sewer. Closing the Iron Gate, she crouched and activated her shadow warrior to spy on whoever wanted her.

"Damn bitch! She's proving difficult to capture. If only the captain was here to help out."

A high elf said as he came into view along with two more high elves.

"Right, and watch him kill you for complaining about not being able to capture his pet."

"…Shut up."

'_So…_He_ comes back, claiming me as his pet, after ten years. Well, he'll get a rude welcoming if he dares come into Riften to get me!'_

She thought as she opened the door to the ratway and closed it quietly. She didn't expect the high elves to see her but she ran for it. She didn't want to go to _him_ at all but dragging her family into this was going to be problems. She got to the Flagon with the high elves taking the long route to get to the door.

"Dirge! We have company on the way! Get Sapphire and Vex to help guard the Flagon while dad and Karliah help me with something."

She said while walking past.

"Who's after your ass?"

"Someone from ten years ago decided he was going to visit again and sent his guards to get me back to him."

Alya said while the Flagon went dead silent. Everyone knew of the high elf that got away with her virginity and Karliah wanted to put an arrow through the arrogant elf's head for doing that to Alya. Everyone wanted to do something to the damn high elf but couldn't without repercussion occurring.

"What do you need help with, Alya?"

Karliah said while sitting at the bar, mug forgotten. Alya sat down at the bar before lying her head down on it. She didn't expect him to try to get her back as he was bored with her and wanted nothing to do with her, but why did he call her pet during sex? Was she just a plaything for him to enjoy while having sex or did he want something from her? Those questions and many more swirled around in her head but she couldn't allow depressing thoughts and questions to distract her.

She stood and went into the Cistern itself. There at the desk stood her father, looking at the papers, while Lucia slept on her bed. She walked up to her father and looked at him before he patted her head with a smile on his face. Everyone was at the Flagon, and that left for a little father daughter moment. She hugged her dad.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Even with everything happening to me and me being dragon born, I'm scared of this man."

Brynjolf patted his daughter's head while she sniffled. Few people saw Alya past her façade but those who did were very protective over her. Hell, everyone in the guild saw past the façade and loved her for being herself, the rose among filth. Now, someone wished to take the rose away and do whatever he wants with her. That someone will have to get though him to get to the rose.


	6. Spider creeps towards the Rose

**_Sky Rose  
_**

_Chapter 6_

_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Windhelm, 8, Morning Star_

Ulfric Stormcloak read over the reports of Thalmor activity near Riften and knew something didn't add up. It has been a few days since Alya had been recruited into the Stormcloaks and already she was turning heads with her language. Namely her arguing with him over certain issues. While it was annoying for someone to try to correct him on things, it was…refreshing to have her banter with him. It kept his mind occupied and sharp, Galmar did banter with him on occasion but it was over military positions and anything with the army. With Alya, anything was good to banter over.

"She is one hell of sabercat when riled up."

Ulfric looked at Galmar and chuckled before nodding. One too many times, some recruits have made the mistake of questioning her loyalty to him and often had to go to Wuunferth for healing with him holding her back from causing any more harm to the recruits. She was one woman he didn't want to have the displeasure of fighting when her temper was out of control. He also noticed something whenever he mentioned the Thalmor, like an unbridled fury and some fear seeped into her expression but it was gone before he could discern why she was like that.

"Yes she is Galmar. That she is."

Ulfric said before looking at the reports of the dragonborn. So far, none of his spies have spotted the dragonborn but they have heard the thunderous thu'um used by him or her. Three dragons have been killed and no dragonborn spotted near the corpses or in case bones. It's like he or she doesn't want to be found, at all.

"No news on the dragonborn. How can a legend not want to be found?"

Ulfric murmured while Galmar shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea where the dragoborn or who he/she was but the war needed to come to a close. Ulfric began to think on the numerous occasions Alya had yelled at one of fellow recruits, it wasn't heavily thunderous but it was loud enough to know who her victim was. He also caught her humming the song, 'the dragonborn comes', more than once while training.

-Riften-

"Men, where is my pet?"

The three high elves stiffened when the voice of their superior sounded in their ears.

"We saw her but we don't know where she went after that sir. Possibly the sewers?"

Their captain's nose wrinkled at the thought of trudging through sewers to find his pet. This was the only opportunity he had to get his pet before he was called back to Solitude for Lady Elenwen's party set during First Seed. While he had a few months to get his pet back, the sooner he got her back, the sooner he could have some _fun_ with her. Reaching around his neck to finger the amulet his pet had before he took it, he began to reminisce about her. Her hair, long and like fire, was long enough then to pull and her eyes held such anger for him but after he took her first, that turned to some fear.

"Sir Rulindil, shall I head a team to get the woman?"

The annoying voice of one of his subordinates broke his reminiscing of his pet, albeit it was only a short while he knew her, causing him to snap his gaze at his subordinate.

"You can, but do be careful. My pet may have grown claws while not under her master."

He said as a couple Thalmor descended into the sewer.

'_Do have something interesting about you pet.'_

He thought as he lifted the amulet to the sun before placing it in a pocket, unknowing that someone had managed to get the amulet out after he placed it in the pocket and he wasn't any wiser.

-With Alya-

Alya was reading the reports as well as her dad, looking at every little detail. Both of them found holes in the reports; the detail about her death was vague on where the location was. The witnesses of her death weren't listed. Nothing sounded right to her eyes and looking at her dad's face, it was a mutually thought as well.

"Well, the reports about my death are false and we should get true report on these false reports to the jarl."

She said while stretching her arms over her head, while listening to any sounds of fighting in the Flagon. Which oddly weren't any. Her dad looked at the door to the Flagon before looking at her.

"I think our guests want to see you in person before fighting, lass."

She snorted.

"Unlikely dad. They're just waiting for me to get far enough away from the Flagon before attacking."

"Yes so it seems. Where have you been doing in Windhelm, anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Over the past few months, I've been doing stuff for Ulfric Stormcloak and a woman named Delphine. She wants me to get some information on the dragons from the Thalmor but the party isn't until First Seed. The way she looks at me is weird. Like she knows something I don't. Dad, did…you find anything on my real parents?"

She said before asking hesitantly at the end. She wanted to know who her real parents were but it was a two sided coin to her. One side hated her parents for abandoning her while the other side wanted to know why they did that. It just boggled her mind for a while now since becoming dragonborn. Her shouts were remarkably strong, causing a couple of the greybeards to tumble onto their asses.

"I naturally tried to find things on you, Alya. I even tried went out of Skyrim a few times to get information but I found nothing on your family. When I adopted you, you had no name."

She looked at her dad with mildly surprised eyes. He went out of Skyrim a few times to get information on her parents? She smiled at him before hugging him. Tears began to fall from her eyes but she didn't care.

"Thank you dad. While you couldn't find anything on my parents, you gave me a home and a family as well. While it may not look like it, the guild is my family."

Brynjolf patted her head while she cried. The guild was her family and they were damn protective of her as well. While some may not openly act like they care for her, but once she's gone, they worry about her to the point where they have to spy on her. Granted that had gotten said people punched or kicked in the balls, Alya saw they cared for her. Even bitchy Vex cared for her, giving her a dare on her birthday that went horribly wrong.

"I do hope this little moment isn't worth vomiting over."

Vex said as she came into the Cistern with Delvin and Karliah. Alya separated from her dad and shot a glare at Vex but smiled none the less. Brynjolf just sighed before beginning to place the reports back together before Alya's statement from before came to mind. With reports of her being seen alive and walking around, the jarl will want to investigate the reports and will terminate the false reports. Vex crossed her arms and looked at Alya.

"Those High elves aren't showing but Dirge just poked his head into the ratways and their crawling all over, trying to find you girl. I don't know which thalmor you pissed off but they are very determined to find you. Letting her get captured is out of the question since they would've paid the city guard off to let them pass through without harm. It leaves us with killing them which I have no problem with. Alya has been with us since she was five and letting those bastards have her is out of the question."

Alya smirked before chuckling while everyone else looked at Vex mildly surprised on her attitude change.

"Thanks Vex for the little speech. I do agree on that, Alya has been with us since she's five. Losing her now would mean the guild has lost its boss. Now, how do we hit these bastards where it hurts without causing much problem for the others in the Flagon?"

"Nightingales would be good. Alya, do you have your armor on you…Alya?"

Brynjolf said before looking at Alya, who was clenching her fists on the desk. Now what caused this reaction to occur? She would've banged her hand on the desk if he hadn't caught it before she slammed it down. Her eyes were written with unbridled fury.

"That damned man forgot to give me back my nightingale armor! If you're asking who the damned man is, Ulfric Stormcloak."

"…Fuck. How are you going to help out?"

"Dad, shadow warrior, remember?"

With that they began to plan, Karliah giving some input on where the three of them could strike but the ratways were fairly straight forward and linear. In the end, they would go together to watch each other's backs. Alya made certain to bring extra potions for poison in case she was shot again.

"Ready, Alya?"

Alya looked at her dad, decked out in his Nightingale armor, and nodded. She will have to use shadow warrior ability quite extensively to be as efficient as she wasn't in her nightingale armor. She mentally sighed, knowing that the armor had much better enchantments than the thieves' guild armor did, in ways of fighting. She did have the nightingale blade and bow but no armor. She just would have to go without it for now.

"Ready, dad. Remember, if you hear me start using the thu'um, back out of the way. Don't leave a soul alive to tell I have the thu'um at my disposal."

"Right, Alya."

Both Karliah and Brynjolf said before the three of them went out to the Flagon, ready for a fight. They went past Dirge and Brynjolf opened the door to the Flagon, excepting Thalmor to jump them right away. Alya's breathing was beginning to come out faster as her chest felt constricted. She didn't like how the ratways were clear of Thalmor…

"Dad, I get a vague feeling this isn't good. Vex said Dirge show a lot of Thalmor out here when he went to check."

"Aye, lass. She did say that."

Brynjolf whispered before taking a step out and an arrow landed not far from his left foot.

"So the rats come running out when their home is threatened. How quaint that we only want one person from your rat infested home."

A Thalmor lackey said as he came forward with six other lackeys, a couple of Justiciar showed as well. Alya placed her right hand on her dad's back before Karliah turned her head to look at her and her eyes widened. Alya was breathing heavily and her left hand was placed on her chest, like something was wrong with her chest…Shit! She pulled Brynjolf out of the way before Alya took a breath.

"_FUS RO DAH!_"

Alya shouted out her thu'um, making many of the lackeys hit the wall, knocking them out along with the Justiciars as well. The ones that remained were left to Karliah and Brynjolf, who made short work of them. Alya had her hands on her knees, panting from the force of the thu'um she released. A hand on her back told her it was her father's hand.

"Lass, what caused that to happen?"

"No…idea…how it happened."

"Let's take her back in."

Karliah said while Brynjolf nodded in agreement. Alya had done something to cause the thu'um to be released in such a way. But what it was they don't know and wouldn't know till Vex showed up with an amulet. It looked like a mix between the amulet of Talos and Akatosh. Alya blinked in surprise when she saw her amulet.

"Vex…How did you get that?"

She said as Vex gave her the amulet.

"Consider it a late birthday gift, stole it from that Thalmor when he wasn't looking."

Vex said as Alya looked at the amulet before hugging it to her chest. The amulet was something Alya had as a child and when Rulindil stole it from her when she was sixteen, she broke down in tears. It took a few months to get her to not start crying when she looked at an amulet. Now that she had her amulet back, she felt calm again.

"Thanks Vex but did anyone see you steal this from him?"

"Nope, not a single person saw me. Aside from him being too preoccupied with getting you in his clutches, it was easy. I heard him say that you were his 'pet' to one of his lackeys."

Vex said as Alya's right eyebrow twitched.

"I'm no one's pet, Vex. That man stole my virginity and my amulet before leaving with the promise of returning with me to his 'mistress' to play with…Dad, give this to Lucia when she wakes up. I'm going for a walk outside."

"Alya, don't you dare…"

Brynjolf began to say but Alya shook her head, cutting him off.

"Dad, you know this Thalmor agent will try to get me back no matter what it takes. I don't want family hurt because of this and I don't want him having a leverage over me. I rather try to take this someplace else before it grabs the jarl's attention."

Brynjolf sighed. Trust Alya to have a reason to make sure the guild isn't harmed or Lucia. That little girl had already wormed her way into his heart and a little with everyone else. He held the amulet that he was given back to Alya.

"Take this with you. Lucia would want you to have it before handing to her in person."

Alya took the amulet before hugging her dad and went out the secret entrance/exit for the thieves' guild. She knew her father enough to know he'll look after Lucia and the guild for her while she distracts Rulindil. She had managed to get to the gates of Riften when someone shouted out.

"There she is!"

She ran out the main gates of Riften, hell bent on getting them far enough away to deal some damage. She would have made it a few miles if a dragon hadn't decided to try to eat her, a few hundred yards from the gates of Riften. She groaned as the dragon's roar brought the guard out from their positions.

'_Why the fuck did I get chosen as Dragonborn?! I never asked to be a fucking legend nor did I ask for my life to be so fucked up!'_

She thought as she continued to run, the dragon preoccupied with the guard and most of the Thalmor while the few that weren't dealing with the dragon ran after her. Her amulet was around her neck and she was determined to not let them have it again. It was only a few miles outside Riften when she saw some Stormcloaks and Ralof.

"…Fuck."

She mumbled as she came to a halt not far from them, breathing heavily. Ralof saw her and came running up to her. He handed her a water skin, which she gladly took before downing it all and handed it back.

"Sorry about that Ralof. I was really thirsty from running."

"Running from how, Alya?"

Ralof said before Alya shrugged her shoulders.

"Thalmor. They want to capture me as I worship Talos. I could give less of a skeever's ass who I worship than be imprisoned over something like this."

Alya said before Ralof began to say something before exclaiming.

"Why…Divines, a dragon!"

"FUCK! REALLY?!"

Alya shouted out when Ralof saw a dragon and she turned to see it as well before groaning in despair.

'_I fucking hate my life at times!'_

She thought as Ralof ran along with some of the other Stormcloaks to fight it, before she ran the way she wanted to run. Opposite of where they were running to, she didn't want any part in being caught devouring a dragon soul. She only got a few feet before she felt the rush of the dragon's soul entering her body but she continued to run.

By the time she stopped running, it was night and she didn't know how long she had run for. Her lungs burned for air and she bent over to get her lungs the air they needed. Footsteps on stone caught her attention and she didn't feel like trying to fight, she just wanted to rest and someplace warm to do it in. She had no resistance when her body gave out but she didn't feel the ground hit her head as well.


	7. Safety yet it falls far from the rose

**_Sky Rose_**

**_Chapter 7_**

I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. Minor ocs appearing in this chapter, fore warning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Kynesgrove, 9, Morning Star._

-Ralof-

He couldn't believe his friend had run for many miles till she reached Kynesgrove before passing out in front of a passing guard. Said guard was freaking out when he and his unit finally reached Kynesgrove, not knowing what to do with an unconscious woman. He got her off the ground and into the inn, giving the inn keeper some coin for the night so his friend could sleep.

"Ralof, after that dragon we killed, where do you think that colored wind went to? It rushed past us before heading into the woods. The dragonborn must've been passing by and devoured its soul."

A fellow Stormcloak, Gild, said as he drank some mead that the innkeeper brought them. Ralof couldn't agree on that. The dragonborn would've jumped right in and helped them defeat the dragon but he/she didn't show up and the dragon was already wounded. He racked his mind on his friend, Alya. Over the past few months, he had only seen her a few times when reporting to jarl Ulfric. It was a surprise when she outright cursed the jarl in front of everyone but it was amusing to see both his friend and jarl arguing over something.

She always had this air about her. She wouldn't take a simple order like a normal soldier, no she fought every step. Normally if that happened the person in question would've been thrown in jail for questioning orders but not Alya. She never took anything sitting. He could tell she walked with an air of elegance and nobility but talked like a sailor, even when around people she was familiar with.

'_But why were the Thalmor after you? Why did you have that expression on your face when I saw the dragon and mentioned it to you?'_

He thought as he drank his mead with his friends. They were thankful the dragonborn had devoured the dragon's soul but they didn't know who it was. Questions on who the dragonborn was swirled in their heads but Ralof's were more on why his friend ran when she could've helped them out. A thunderous shout tore his attention from his mead to the room his friend was in.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH AN UNCONSCIOUS WOMAN?!"

Alya's voice was sure louder than it was at Helgen and she stood over the body of an unconscious Stormcloak. Her clothes were disheveled but still on. Ralof was torn between wanting to protect his fellow Stormcloak and staying out of it. He didn't have to decide as Alya pointed to him.

"Ralof, get this man out of my room before I do something that I will regret later."

He did as he was told and took his fellow Stormcloak to different room. Alya's room door closed with a bang and locked, possibly with a trap with this time in case anyone tried to open it again. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Alya's temper when she was like that and knew enough from people who were on the receiving end of said temper to not push it. That's when he noticed something different about his friend. He never noticed an amulet around her neck before and it was strange to see one around her neck. Maybe he could ask her in the morning.

-With Alya-

Alya slept soundly from when her head hit a pillow but in the middle of her dreams, it turned very erotic. That's when a fellow Stormcloak happened to walk in when her dreams were turning very erotic. He must've thought she was going to be an easy lay and began to divest her of her clothes when she woke up. He didn't have a chance to explain himself before she shouted at him, knocking him out against the wall. The door had been surprisingly spared from damage and it opened to reveal Ralof. She ordered Ralof to take his buddy away from her and closed her door when he did, before locking it but luckily not placing a trap near it.

She laid back on the bed but she had divested herself of her clothes, leaving her going commando. It was a thing she hated doing at all but her dragon soul was slowly pushing some of her normal human habits away, like the need for small clothes at any time. She hated how some of her habits were disappearing under the push of her dragon soul over her body. It only really begun when she was with the Greybeards, training her thu'um. She was accepting her dragon soul and she hated how it was pushing away some of what made her human.

'_At times, I really fucking hate when shit like this happens to me. I'm glad no one knows I'm the dragonborn but trying to hide it is fucking hard. It's like the divines don't want me to hide who I am from the world and just shout it out for all to hear…'_

She thought as she turned to her left, facing the wall. Her body wasn't going to go to sleep for a while since the adrenaline was slowly dissipating from her bloodstream. Her mind turned to her dreams. They were so vivid in image that she couldn't tell if it was real or not. Delphine had made the off comment about the Septim bloodline, their dreams gave them a connection to events either in the future or past.

The dream was about a man and woman, in the throes of fucking each other's minds out. The woman had blazing red hair while the man had brunette hair. Their eyes complimented each other greatly, one had emerald green eyes while the man had pale blue eyes. How the woman was making the man grin so deviously was beyond her. She didn't want to know why the woman was fucking this man nor could she tear her dreamlike eyes away from it. Thankfully the interruption of the Stormcloak made the dream vanish but that didn't mean the effects of the dream didn't go unnoticed by her.

'_Either I was having a dream about a couple fucking their minds out in the future or that dream happened in the past. Whichever the case, I really hope I don't have a dream like that again.'_

Alya thought as she surrendered to sleep and it wasn't till morning when she was woken up by Ralof that she learned she had the same dream again. She wasn't on the bed but on the floor, with the fur blanket covering her assets. That was one question she wouldn't want to know how she did.

"I'm sorry Ralof that you had to wake me up when I was on the floor."

She apologized while Ralof shook his head.

"I just wanted to know why you were screaming in…pleasure over. That's when I saw you on the floor."

"Say nothing of this to anyone and I'll help you out with courting that fellow Stormcloak woman~."

Ralof's jaw went slack. How did she?

"You never think about if someone's in the room when you two want to have your 'private' time. I swear you two never check the rooms to see if it's clear. By the way, next time when you fucking each other, make sure to check under the bed. The entire time you two fucked, all I heard was quiet moans and the slapping of flesh against flesh."

She said while drinking some mead that she paid for. Ralof's face was flushed red with embarrassment from her words and now his fellow Stormcloaks knew about that. She had a thought and grinned.

"That doesn't mean the others go at it as well. I know a couple of them go at each other. Ah~…The joys of being a thief are sure worth it."

She said with a grin before paying the innkeeper for their mead and left, cackling out the door, while they all had flushed faces. She heard every one of them having sex with someone while hiding…Check under the beds next time, was the unanimous thought of them all. If only they knew she wasn't only under the bed but sneaking as well.

Alya grinned as she stretched her arms over her head, knowing from then on that some of them will check under the beds to look for her. She always had so much fun when hiding from Ulfric Stormcloak while he was pissed off. He never managed to catch her when she did her pranks but did she ever get some juicy gossip to share with some of the maids in the palace of kings. Once she had to spend an entire evening hiding from Ulfric, under his bed. Some of the women he took to bed could get the guy going but the women left him a bit dry afterwards, they fell asleep before the second round could commence.

It didn't help that her dreams were showing her things that happened either in the past or future and they were freakishly arousing. That woman was damn limber when it came to pleasing her man and the man was damn inventive when it came to sex. Alya looked around to make sure no one saw and dashed off to the dragon mound where she had faced the dragon some months ago before delving into leather trousers she wore to find herself soaking.

"Shit…That dream was damn hot."

She mumbled as she looked at her hand with wide eyes. A rustling caught her attention and she wiped the remains on her pants leg before pulling out a dagger from her hip. A rabbit came running out of a bush nearby and scampered off down the hill. She looked in the direction the rabbit fled before looking back at the bush it fled from. She sighed before beginning to sheath her dagger when a couple of people came walking up the hill towards her.

From their manner of dress, they didn't look normal. Something about them set off her danger sense and she pulled her nightingale blade out while sheathing her ebony dagger. She sized both men up like she would a mark and got into a defensive position. She didn't like how these men looked at her like she was a mere speck of dust.

"Are you the one they call the dragonborn?"

One of the men said as they stood a few feet from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She said before the other man lunged at her with a mace.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver! We know you are the False Dragonborn! You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart! When Lord Miraak appears, all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

The man said as he too lunged into battle when he saw his fellow cultist being slashed at by the Deceiver but his fellow cultist was dead before he looked at mismatched emerald green eyes and pale blue eyes narrowed at him with the blade pressed at his throat.

"Tell your 'lord Miraak' to go fuck himself when you meet him in death."

Alya said as she cleaved his head off his shoulders before snorting at the lack of challenge they provided her. She began to loot the corpses and found a note on one of them. This 'Miraak' was in Solstheim and wanted her dead, but she wanted no part in his scheme to oust her of being dragonborn. He'll have to work to get her to come to Solstheim.

"Alya! I saw these men come up the hill before I went to get help! Are you alright?"

Ralof said as he came running up to her.

"Yes, I am Ralof. I'm glad you went to get help but I need to head back to Windhelm."

"Why…"

"These assholes think I'm the dragonborn and even attacked me for telling them a lie! Since Ulfric knows more about the dragon lore than most people, it best to ask him about who this Miraak is."

She said before heading out for Windhelm, wanting answers to why this Miraak wanted her dead. In the midst of her thoughts, a gnawing feeling emerged. Why was she having these erotic dreams and why did they constantly show the same couple fucking each other?


	8. The Rose's accident

**_Sky Rose_**

**_Chapter 8_**

_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. Some characters may act OOC. Caution: Cannon Break!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Windhelm, 9, Morning Star._

Ulfric Stormcloak was amongst his people, enjoying a break from the snow that almost constantly fell daily. Ralof hadn't come back yet along with his unit. He had sent a letter saying he was almost to Riften when the same time he got a letter that said he was in Kynesgrove. How in the world did he get from Riften to Kynesgrove in a single day? While rereading the letter, he caught a mention of a flaming horse allowing Ralof to ride it. Whoever owned the horse was damn mad to set a horse on fire.

"Jarl Ulfric, Alya returns with news on these people asking for the dragonborn."

His steward said while Alya herself stood in her leather armor.

"Ulfric, would you know of a person named Miraak from lore by chance?"

She said before handing a note to his steward.

"It sounds familiar but I can't seem to place where I heard it from."

"I possibly would know. Does Solstheim sound familiar?"

Then a sense of dread came over him. It couldn't be…The first dragonborn was long since dead but somehow cheated death and wanted to kill the last dragonborn. Ulfric wanted to warn the last dragonborn but he didn't know said person's location or who he/she was.

"How did you come across this information?"

"Some cultists said I was the dragonborn and attacked me for saying I wasn't. If you want to know what I did with them, I killed them. If I had allowed them to live, they would've continued to attack me and spew nonsense about me being a deceiver of who the 'true' dragonborn is. Like I give a fuck about who the 'true' dragonborn is, I don't want people like them blaming me for being a legend."

She said before sitting down at the long table and began to eat.

"By the way, I had ran all the way from Riften to Kynesgrove if you're wondering why I came earlier than usual to report things."

That peaked Ulfric's attention.

"Why did you…"

"Thalmor wanted something from me and wouldn't give up till I give it back. What it is, I don't know."

'_She didn't cuss them out. Whenever someone had gotten on her nerves, she usually cusses them out but what happened to her with the Thalmor?'_

He thought as Alya sat eating in silence, not once looking up when Ralof and his unit came in. It was late in the day when she heard a scream of anger and she looked up to an angry woman looking at her. She didn't have time to ask what the woman wanted when she was hauled to her feet by the woman.

"You little slut! You've been sleeping with…urk!"

The angered woman shouted out before she was punched in the stomach by Alya and pulled by her hair to look Alya in the face.

"I'm no slut, bitch! I haven't slept with anyone since my virginity was stolen from me when I sixteen! Now before you accuse me of sleeping with Ulfric, I haven't even touched him sexually at all."

Alya said before dumping the woman on the floor and took a deep breath to keep from wanting to further harm the damnable woman for her accusation, her dragon soul wanting to rend the woman for the accusation she placed on her. Now everyone knew she hadn't been touched sexually since she was sixteen but that didn't bother her a bit though asking her age would. The woman looked at her like she had heard a lie.

"Believe me. I haven't touched a man sexually since I was sixteen and that was forced from me by someone. Now, I'll be heading out. If anyone needs me, just send a letter to Riften."

With that said she was out the grand doors of the palace. Ulfric sat heavily on his throne when Rebecca caused the scene and could feel something from Alya that wanted to lash out at Rebecca. Instead, Alya kept it under control and flat out told her that she hadn't been touched by a man correctly before leaving. Rebecca didn't like Alya when she first met her and vice versa for Alya. He remembered what Alya said when Rebecca left the Palace.

"_Is she a frequent fuck for you? If she is, replace her soon since the woman will try something if you let slip someone else's name when you two fuck."_

Alya had been spot on with her prediction and the fuck a few nights back was the last he and Rebecca would ever have with each other. Now since he was free of Rebecca, he wanted to ask Alya if she could help in finding someone for a few months. But with how she sounded when she told of her first time taken against her will, he wanted to know who took that from her.

He had only knew her for six months and she seemed calm at times when they bantered. It was like a hearty banter between friends and even he talked about some of the women that he had fucked. Alya took it all in stride and told her opinion on some of the women that he had fucked. She was very open with her opinion but kids was something she never talked about.

"Jarl Ulfric, may I go after her?"

Ralof's voice carried into his thoughts and he nodded for Ralof to go after the rose that had begun to bloom in his court. Rebecca had been escorted out of the palace shortly after the scene and he didn't want to see her anymore. He sighed through his nose before Jorlief with an amulet, possibly either Rebecca's or Alya's. He handed to Ulfric and said man held it to the light. A cross between an amulet of Talos and Akatosh before the palace doors were opened again and Alya came forward.

"I believe you have my amulet, may I have it back?"

She said before holding her hand out. Ulfric debated on giving it back; no amulet looked like it and he wanted to know how it was made but he didn't want to further anger Alya. Call him a whipped man but the man knew when to push the boundaries, or not to, of a woman's patience. He handed it back to her.

"Thank you…This is all I have left of my real parents. I…never knew them since I was adopted by someone in Riften and he gave me a good life."

"I…see. Why…"

Ulfric said before she cut him off.

"I don't know why I'm telling you. I just…I just need time to think on something."

She said before leaving with her amulet. He made no attempt to stop her nor did he give a command to anyone to get her back. She needed to time to settle her frazzled mind and he needed to get back to his reports.

Alya gazed at her amulet with sad and curious eyes. This trinket had brought her happiness and sadness but never had it brought her to a man that would possibly undue the walls she built around her heart. She never knew love nor did she know or understand the feelings of love. She had heard many people say what it was like to be in love. She had asked Vex once it was like to be in love before the woman told her to leave her be. She never asked Karliah what it was like to be in love nor did she ask her father, knowing his reputation of being a ladies man.

She just couldn't understand why she felt damn calm around Ulfric Stormcloak. He had that air about him that screamed respect but also calmness. And she didn't want to stay any longer than she needed to but she didn't get the information she needed from him. She sighed before heading to candle hearth hall to spend the night there.

Inside her room, she didn't take her clothes off but lied under the fur covers. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. The effects of the day before had taken its toll on her and she was sore but tired. She turned to face the wall and fell asleep but not before tying a rope on around her feet, as a precaution.

It was the damn dream again but much different this time. The woman was smiling up at the man while he gazed at her with surprised eyes before he kissed her and went back to fucking her. The woman was a screamer when the man began to hit the right spots with his cock. It ended quicker than Alya knew it and the woman's voice drifted forward to be heard.

"I'm pregnant, Martin."

Alya was left to grasp at the meaning of the woman's statement. Who was this Martin the woman spoke of? Why did he seem so surprised to hear the woman say she was pregnant? Just why was she having these damn dreams?! She woke to someone on top of her and had their hands around her throat.

"Ulfric won't care if you disappear but do make sure she doesn't make a sound."

A snooty but arrogant voice came floating from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, madam."

Fury entered Alya's eyes and she growled at them. The hands tightened around her throat and lack of air forced her to gasp. Rebecca had taken it upon herself to try to get rid of her. Fat fucking chance that will work successfully with Ulfric. The power of the thu'um burned to be released upon this scum who dare lay their hands on her, her dragon soul echoed the hatred. The words wanted to worm their way to her lungs, to force her to use the thu'um but she knew not use those words. Her life after becoming dragonborn had been hell.

She had to run to forests and made sure no one was around to see her devour the dragon's soul. The only people that knew were the guild and Delphine, the later wanted her to go to a party set in the Embassy during the First Seed. That left her with a few months to get things straightened in the guild before risking death to get information from the Thalmor.

Her lungs burned to be filled with air and if Rebecca found out she was the very dragonborn of legend, she would have to kill the bitch to keep her secret. She tried to move her arms but they wouldn't budge.

"Like the little numbing poison I gave while you slept, bitch?"

Alya looked at Rebecca with unbridled anger and fury. She got a laughter in return for her look. It reminded her too much of that fucking thalmor and the way he treated her while fucking her, her dragon soul echoed fury once more but she couldn't resist anymore. The words were burning in her heart and then in her lungs before coming out, straight at Rebecca.

"_YOL!"_

The thunderous shout formed a fire breath and set the bitch Rebecca on fire. Said woman was screaming her lungs out while the person on top of her got off but that was their mistake. Once they let go, Alya screamed at the top of her lungs, which resulted in some guards running in. They didn't need to be asked who started what when they saw the burning corpse of Rebecca and a man getting off of Alya. Ralof was among the guards and dragged the man the rest of the way off Alya.

"Bitch tried to get me killed."

She said while looking at the burnt corpse of Rebecca with malicious delight.

'_That's what you get for messing with me, Bitch!'_

She thought triumphantly while grinning as well. Happy the woman was dead, Alya stretched as best she could while still under the effects of the poison. Ralof sighed before sitting down in the only chair in the room.

"Alya, before we came running in, we heard a shout and thought the dragonborn was in Windhelm."

He said as he looked at Alya. She had an impassive face but he knew she was angry about something. He was right, Alya was angry at herself for using the thu'um but what else could she do? Die slowly from the lack of air in her lungs while Rebecca made some excuse to her death/disappearance?

"Alya, are you the dragonborn?"

That question cut through her thoughts and she looked at Ralof in surprise. Did he know for this entire time or just came to the conclusion? She gave a hearty laugh at the statement, wanting to defuse the situation.

"Really? You think I'm the dragonborn? What…"

"The way you responded yesterday to my statement of seeing a dragon and how you ran away from the fight instead of helping us."

Ralof said while Alya became angry. The rest of his unit had gone back to patrolling and it left him with Alya, alone, but the innkeeper could hear and start a rumor. He got up and closed the door to make sure they had some privacy.

"You know what Ralof, I never asked to be the fucking dragonborn, and damn power was thrust upon me! I never asked to devour dragons by the divines nor did I ask to have my life fucked over! All I wanted in my life was to be a successful thief and look what happens when the divines decide to put the power of a fucking legend inside me! My life is fucked, Ralof! Fucked over by some power I have no fucking control over!"

She shouted out and it caused him to cover his ears some. He really didn't need his friend to explode on him but she held all this responsibility on her shoulders. He looked at Alya and saw tears running down her face. It surprised him to see them and he decided to hug her. She went ramrod before returning, reluctantly. It wasn't till morning that the situation that came out of the hug was highly embarrassing to her.


	9. The Rose's disappearance

**_Sky Rose_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. Some characters may act OOC._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Windhelm, 10, Morning Star._

Ralof woke to pounding on the door and a body tightly hugging his own. He looked down to his chest and saw Alya, hugging him while sleeping through the pounding on the door. He saw his cuirass was off and all of her clothes were off as well. He looked to see if he saw any woman smalls but found none. Must've gone without them. Last thing he remembered was her hugging him and being pulled into bed with her.

"Go the fuck away."

He heard Alya mumble in her sleep while rubbing her face against his chest. He couldn't blame his body for its natural reaction to seeing a good friend of his nude and against his chest no less. He stiffened when she began to move against his body and met groggy green/blue eyes.

"Ralof, what the fuck? Why are you…"

She looked down at her state of dress then at his before her groggy eyes became clear, wide eyes.

"We didn't fuck, did we?"

She said and he shook his head.

"No, we didn't. I don't know how you got like that and how my cuirass came off during the night."

The pounding stopped and he had a feeling that whoever was at the door was going to try to tell Freya about this. Alya got off his body and turned around so he couldn't see her boobs. He did however see she was aroused by something before shaking his head and got his cuirass back while she got her armor back on.

"Your girl might think I'm competition to get you. I'll tell her that it ended up with neither one of us having sex with the other. Do cuddle with her to make up for this."

She said as she opened the door to see Jarl Ulfric.

"Shit."

She said as she gazed wide eyed at Ulfric along with Ralof. They were in trouble now. Ulfric looked at Ralof and back to Alya before motioning to follow him. They followed him to his study in the palace of kings and once there, Alya just crossed her arms while Ralof looked down at the ground. Ulfric looked at them; Alya looking defiant while Ralof looked resigned to what punishment he would get.

He had heard the thu'um in Windhelm and sent some guards to Candle hearth hall to see why the dragonborn was using the thu'um in his city. But the report he got wasn't what he expected, Rebecca was burned to a burnt crisp and a man was on top of one of his soldiers, Alya. Ralof had stayed behind to help her out and didn't report back. The innkeeper held no information other than high pitched yelling from where Alya stayed was the only clue to where the dragonborn was.

"Alya, I wish for you to find the dragonborn. They need to be warned."

"May I ask why I need to warn a fucking legend?"

Ulfric took a deep breath through his nose. She didn't know how powerful the dragonborn could be but she needed to learn when not to use her crass language around the dragonborn, if said person preferred her to open. She may have been raised Nord but she didn't take that a legend walked among them very seriously.

"They may want to learn of why these cultists are after them."

"True but they could've seen a note while looting a corpse of one of these cultists and gone off to this Solstheim to find out for themselves."

Alya said while making a mental note to send a letter to her dad that she was off to Solstheim to deal with DB business. A breathy moan caught her attention and discreetly looked around in disinterest to see where the fuck the sound was coming from. The breathy moan sounded like it was in the room and when she looked back at the desk, she saw the couple again but without her eyes closed. She didn't know what to make of it but she must've had her mouth open before her vision turned to the ceiling.

It looked like a bedroom but it seemed off in a way. The architecture looked more Cyrodiilic in nature than Nordic. The bed itself looked fit to lay four people on it. Alya couldn't place why she was seeing this at all but any sort of pinching wouldn't make it go away. That is till she heard a door open behind her with a bang. Like glass breaking, the vision vanished and she saw that she was being held by Ralof.

"Did I faint?"

Alay asked before Ralof helped her to her feet. Everyone was staring at her with some concern but she didn't need the concern at the moment. She wanted to understand if she fainted or not. She looked at Ulfric and found he had a faint blush on his face. A flash of him over her with sweat soaked bangs had her flushed red.

"You did but you were writhing…pleasure and your hands…"

Alya held a hand up.

"That's all I need to know. I don't to know what I was doing while I was unconscious but I will ask for permission to leave to get cleaned up."

"Granted."

"Thanks, 'Ric…Shit. Sorry Ulfric."

She said as she left the study and with her arms still crossed. The blush was still evident but not prominent as before. She began to curse her overly active mind. This dream didn't happen till _after_ her dragon blood woke and she got her amulet back. Well she did have the dream before without her amulet but it was only an image at the time. Now it was like a full memory being played in her head and she was the one seeing it.

"Damn dragonblood causing this shit to happen to me."

She muttered as she passed Galmar and went ramrod when she realized she had just muttered her secret out, and to Galmar no doubt. She didn't even think twice, she ran for the docks of Windhelm and went on her journey to Solstheim. All without writing a letter to her father and letting him know where she was going.

"FUCK! Why the fuck did I have to mutter that in front of Galmar?"

She said as the ship set sail to Solstheim as she leaned against the mast of the ship. It didn't help that her secret was now known to Galmar, who would certainly report it to Ulfric. And knowing that man, he would demand why she didn't tell him anything about being dragonborn. She knew that her elaborate plan of telling Ulfric after he became High king was just burned to ashes.

She sighed as she thought of anything that could at least direct his attention away from her being dragonborn. The fact she was the dragonborn of legend and kept it secret would bring up questions of her loyalty to Ulfric. She had gained the title Ice-Veins a month ago, and had threatened the new Jarl of Whiterun to not speak of her being the dragonborn to Ulfric, less he find himself humiliated. She didn't mind Balgruuf as Jarl but he was so neutral to the war, it would've made him choose sides soon. She did gain the title of Thane back in the hold as well.

"Madam, we're ready to set sail."

The ship's captain said as the Northern Maiden began its voyage to Solstheim. She gave no reply but nodded to the captain and he gave out orders to his crew. It didn't help she didn't have her nightingale armor again but she needed to get to Solstheim before Ulfric gave an order to stop the ship. Shouts from the dock came and she cringed at the thought of being jailed again, this time for not telling Ulfric she was the dragonborn.

"By order of the jarl, stop this ship!"

'…_I have the shittiest luck when it comes to avoiding confrontations.'_

She thought as she gazed at the guards coming aboard the ship. She didn't put up a fight as she raised her hands in surrender. Her hands were pulled behind her and bound with a well knotted rope. She was then escorted to the palace of Kings but they went nowhere close to it. Instead they went to a house inside Windhelm, opened the door, and closed before locking it. It was pitch black but she didn't have the time for her eyes to adjust before she was roughly forced into a chair. Her binds were tied to the chair and her legs were bound as well.

"Tell me miss Sky Rose, did you think that your little stunt would go unnoticed with the Jarl at your side?"

A male voice said while staying in darkness. Alya cocked her head and smiled. She felt like messing with him. She played with people like this before so she knew how to get them worked up.

"I didn't think you could capture me at all, knowing my reputation of breaking out of jail. So what took you so long to capture me?"

She asked and she earned a slap from one of the guards.

"Every time you came back to Windhelm, you escaped our efforts to get you captured. Granted, it took longer than planned but we did get you."

The man said and shuffling occurred, either he was moving around or moving something around.

"But with you out of the way, Ulfric Stormcloak will answer for his crimes."

"Not likely."

She said, earning another slap.

"I didn't tell you to have permission to speak."

"Like I fucking care."

Another slap but to her left cheek this time.

"I grow tired of your constant rebuttals. Gag her before leaving."

A guard gaged her before leaving with the rest of the unit. Alya glared at the guard as she left before turning her head back to the male, who had made fire in his hands. A mage possibly kidnapped her for something but once she saw his full face, dread overcame her thoughts. Thalmor and someone she knew from long ago, Rulindil.

'_How did he know I was here and how did he get past the guards?!'_

"Surprised to see me pet? I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to discuss your behavior _after_ we get back to Solitude. Now, I'm surprised you even escaped my grasp in Riften but that's your home town, so naturally you'll know your way around better than I. Lady Elenwen had a pet but he proved unpleasing to the eye and was tossed away."

'_Get the fuck on with it already! I rather scorch you alive before feeding your corpse to the slaughterfish!'_

She thought as he continued his conversation.

"Normally I wouldn't take a pet so suddenly after coming to this wretched place but how you acted so defiantly to me at our first meeting when you were thirteen made me think. I have watched you for those three years, you growing into a fiery woman that I wanted as my pet. You were very pleasing to the eye and so much fun when I took your virginity. Still so defiant after all those years of not having me to guide you, you must've grown some claws."

'_Yeah I did, you bastard! Now get this gag out of my mouth that way I can show you the claws I've grown!'_

Alya stared at Rulindil as he passed a fiery left hand over a table before grabbing something off it and walked to her. If she hadn't been restrained and gaged, she would've kicked at him or something to get that thing out of his right hand but she could still thrash around. Something latched onto her neck before a pulse of energy caused her eyes to widen and fall into her skull. The last she heard was a door opening and cold setting into her bones.


	10. Sky Rose Rescue

**Sky Rose**

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. Some characters may act OOC.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Riverwood, 21, Sun's Dawn._

Brynjolf sighed as he and Karliah set out for Riverwood to talk to this Delphine Alya had mentioned to him. It had been a little over a month since they last heard from her and it wasn't unusual for her not to send letters if something required her to use her thieving skills but for over a month no letter arrived to him. It only deepened his worry for her. The only possible person that would've seen her was the Jarl in Windhelm but he didn't want to cause a scene so he and Karliah were going to talk to Delphine if she had seen Alya.

"Brynjolf, this isn't a good idea. She'll want answers as to why Alya isn't doing her 'duty'."

Karliah said as they both looked at Riverwood from a distance. Brynjolf sighed as he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Trust Alya to get in danger and try to sort it out by herself. It was like her to do something like that but something nagged at, telling him that Alya was truly in over her head.

"I know, Karliah, but Alya knows when to call for backup and not too. Let's see this Delphine before heading to Windhelm to get some answers from that Jarl."

He said as he began to walk to the sleeping giant inn. Karliah was not far behind and once inside the inn, she sat down at a table near the door. Brynjolf walked up to the bar and opened his mouth before a mug hit him in the side of the head. He held the place where the mug hit him and turned to see Delphine, rightfully pissed at him.

"Better have a good excuse why Alya hasn't shown up for over a month but if we're going to talk any further about Alya, follow me and close the door behind you."

She said before walking to her room and waited by a closet. Brynjolf rubbed the sore spot before following Delphine and closed the door. Once the door was closed, she opened a secret panel in the closet and went down a flight of stairs. Again, Brynjolf followed her and found her hunched over a map.

"Since your Alya's adopted father, perhaps you can tell me what happened to her?"

Delphine said, looking at him with dead serious eyes.

"That is what I want to know as well. The lass hasn't sent a letter in over a month and I want to know where she's at as well."

Delphine scoffed. He had no answers to Alya's whereabouts but Melborn had mentioned someone of similar looks…

"I think I might know where she's at. Don't get mad at for what I'm about to tell you."

"Go ahead, lass."

Brynjolf said before Delphine took a breath and spoke.

"The thalmor might have her."

"Those fucking elves?! Damn! Alya knew something was up when she came back to Riften and those elves chased her as well!"

He yelled out before Delphine spoke.

"Wait, they went after her in Riften and she escaped them without being caught?"

Brynjolf nodded.

"Aye. They did go after her before leaving Riften."

Delphine looked at the map for a while before an idea stuck in her head. Alya had once said her father was a merchant con artist and could play people for their money fantastically. That brought on a problem on who was going to the party in Alya's stead and now, she had the answer.

"I think we have something we both want. You want Alya out from Thalmor control and I want Alya to be the dragonborn she was meant to be. I do say she is quite excellent at keeping her being dragonborn a secret from many people."

"Aye, she does take after her father."

Brynjolf chuckled but it was short lived.

"Instead of Alya going to the Thalmor party, you're the best one that could infiltrate the embassy under the guise of a merchant."

"Hold on, lass. I never said I wanted to do any of this for you. I'm only going to do it for getting Alya out of that place. But… I'll have to go with what you have in mind, for Alya."

With that said, Brynjolf had an invitation to Elenwen's party set for First Seed. Within those weeks following, he made sure everyone had plenty of jobs to do as to not come back to disorder with Alya in tow. Once First Seed month hit, he rode Blaze to Solitude to meet Delphine. He was off to a party to infiltrate and rescue Alya, while getting information for the damned woman as much as he hated doing something that always smelled of danger.

He met Melborn at the Winking Skeever and handed over his nightingale armor along with lockpicks, a dagger and some potions. He didn't like how he had to hand over his armor to the bosmer but he had no way of getting it in with him without being suspected of something by the Thalmor. He left Melbourne to his own devices as he went to meet Delphine at the stables.

"This better be worth it, lass."

He said as Delphine explained what she needed. Dossiers were what she needed and any information about the dragons but he was going to ignore that last part. He only wanted to get Alya out of the embassy and away from the damn Blade so Alya could recover in peace. She didn't need to be hunting dragons if something happened to her at the embassy. He shook the thoughts away and climbed into the carriage that was headed to the party.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Thalmor Embassy, 13, First Seed_

Alya was working the kitchen, disgusted with how Rulindil dismissed her like a common whore. He claimed she had no spark of defiance anymore but she did, she just played him like her father would when selling items. Rulindil kept her around as she was 'pleasing' to the eye and that first Ambassadress actually agreed on that as well! She shook her head as Shivani cooked the meal for the guests. Most of the ingredients were already prepared but Alya had placed a few 'extra' ingredients to the mix. Harmless but they caused a variety of problems to the body; diarrhea, hives, nausea to name a few. Of course, Shivani would get the blame as she was the one cooking the food.

Alya placed a finger on the collar around her neck. It was one of many new 'ideas' the Thalmor had to restrict their prisoners. The damned thing wouldn't allow her to use magic but it allowed her to use the thu'um. It had one keyhole and she heed her time with the damned Thalmor before making her escape. But she had to be careful, the first thing the damnable Thalmor did to her was break her legs to make sure she didn't escape and her broken legs weren't set properly. It would've taken a three to four months for her legs to heal, took only a few weeks. While outwardly they looked broken still but they were healed, just crippled was all she was till she got to a healer and properly healed. She began to hear someone make a toast to Elenwen before Melborn came in with a guest.

"Melborn, why do you bring such strange smells to my kitchen?"

"A guest feeling ill, leave the poor man be."

Melborn said before Shivani spoke again.

"A guest in the kitchen? That's against the rules."

Melborn stopped to look at Shivani.

"Rules is it, Shivani? I didn't know that eating moonsugar was permitted."

"*Hiss* I saw nothing."

Alya choose that time to look at the guest before Melborn motioned her to him. She quickly nodded as Shivani was preoccupied with cooking and got up as fast as she could before hobbling to Melborn. Melborn helped her sit on one of the barrels before closing the door behind him and…her father?!

Before she could open her mouth, her father placed a hand on her mouth while holding a finger to his lips. He wanted her to be quiet for now but she wanted answers. Melborn was shifting from foot to foot, nervously waiting for her father to change into his armor. Alya simply closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of her father's clothes coming off before being replaced by armor.

"Alya, when I'm done here, I'm taking you back home to the guild. That woman can hold her smalls while you recover."

Alya nodded before giving her father a hug and he was off, possibly to get the information for Delphine and come back. Both she and Melborn went back to work but she knew something was up with Shivani. The Khajiit never asked about her father nor did she ask why Melborn and she were gone. She simply cooked, possibly thought they were getting some alone time while the party was still going on.

Alya rubbed her neck and found the collar off her neck! Her father was such a sneaky bastard at times that she loved him for it. She was just glad the collar was off but it opened a new set of problems, people would question on why she didn't have her collar on and bring her to Rulindil or Elenwen to get answers.

"Don't worry, Alya. You'll be able to get out of here once…Fuck."

Melborn said as a couple of thalmor guards came forward with swords drawn. They roughly hauled her to her feet before pushing both her and Melborn to Elenwen's suite. Once inside another guard came forward and slapped her on the left cheek. Alya took it in stride while keeping her gaze neutral on the female guard.

"Why master Rulindil insisted you be kept here as a servant instead of a prisoner is beyond me but…you will pay for this betrayal severely."

The female guard said before pushing Melborn towards the dungeons as Alya was forced to walk without help to the dungeons as well. The entire time Alya was walking down the steps, she cursed the thalmor for what they did to her and hoped her father will be able to defeat all these elves without her help. Once inside the dungeon, the female guard came forward to the railing.

"We know you're in here and we have your accomplices with us. Surrender now and we'll allow you freedom."

'_Not likely bitch. You'll just kill my dad without remorse.'_

Alya thought as her legs throbbed in pain from the stairs. Being crippled wasn't what she wanted but it was forced on her against her will. She bit her lower lip to keep from hissing in pain but gave a short gasp as she was forced to walk with Melborn to the cells, Rulindil dead along with his fellow guard. The stairs were a problem for her as she already had to go down one flight of stairs before being forced down another flight. In the shadows, she saw her father and knew he was pissed at the guards but couldn't do anything.

"I have a question. Why am I an accomplice with Melborn? I did nothing wrong."

"Silence, wretch."

A guard said before slapping her right cheek this time, all attention was focused on her and that's what she needed. She didn't need to signal her father, he took the opportunity to slice the throat of a guard before disappearing to the shadows again. That's when all focus shifted off her to the dead guard before she forced herself to crouch and activate the agent of strife. Once invisible she moved to a pile of hay not far from the cells and sat down, with her legs splayed out. She saw how her father killed all the guards and made sure Melborn was alright before heading in her direction.

"Does this lead to the outside?"

Her adopted father said and Melborn nodded before lifting the trapped door up. She didn't have to be told what needed to be done and wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he descended into the caves bellow. Melborn followed and closed the trapdoor before glaring at her father.

"Now I'm on the run from the Thalmor because of you and Delphine, Dragonborn."

She had been lowered down before being picked up bridal style and she hissed in pain as her legs throbbed deeply with pain. Her father glared back at Melborn but Melborn couldn't see his face since the cowl of the nightingale armor made certain of that. Melborn held out his arms for her to be put in them.

"Alya needs to be treated and I'm sure you're a very busy…"

"I'm a very busy woman, Melborn. My father risked his own life to get information for Delphine and to get me out of the Embassy but you accuse him of being the dragonborn when the dragonborn has been under your nose the entire time."

Alya said, at the same time revealing _she _was the dragonborn. Melborn looked like a fish out of water with how he took the news of Alya being the real dragonborn before both she and her father left him to get her treated properly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**-Announcement-**

I've been on a vaca from Skyrim so...This story isn't done nor is it discontinued. This story is on Hiatus along with Succubus. But any sort of x rated will go on a different site...not sure which one?


	11. The singing Rose

**Sky Rose**

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. Some characters may act OOC.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Riften, 21, MidYear._

Alya stretched her arms as she walked around Riften in pure boredom. She had been strictly forbidden from doing anything dealing with sneaking or the like for six months, walking with a limp is never fun. Call it a harsh punishment but her legs needed to heal properly since they were broken again in order for them to be set correctly. One too many times her father caught her trying to escape via the front gates and it didn't help that her little girl told her grandfather whenever she tried to use the backdoor in Honeyside. In sense, she was ready to use her thu'um on someone for keeping her from doing anything.

Of course, her dragonblood didn't help that it wanted to feel a change of pace for being kept in one place at one time. That and her dreams came back with a vengeance. This time though, they were different. Instead of the usual fucking the couple did, this dream was saddening. The woman was shown with a child in her arms while staring a statue of dragon. She had tears in her eyes while looking at the statue, the child in her arms asleep. She looked down at the little bundle with love in her eyes before looking at the statue one last time, a tear fell down onto the child's face. The child stirred in the woman's arms but didn't wake.

"Martin, she's a lovely little one but I can't keep her whenever many people know of her existence. Tonight, I'll fake her death and leave her with a family to raise as their own. They'll keep her safe from harm and any danger in the world."

She said before looking at the child as she opened her small eyes. Mix matched pale blue and emerald green eyes stared back at her mother while a tuff a brownish red hair peeked from under the blanket. The baby girl turned her head to look at the same statue her mother was staring at and reached one hand out, as if knowing the statue had been her father once. The woman smiled sadly before turning away from the statue and walked away, plans already set into motion. Later that night, the woman stole away with her child, their house burning with a couple of fresh corpses in their place. She wouldn't leave her child alone without first making the child's future was secure before succumbing to the morality of life.

The dream gave no further hint on where the child was or where the woman headed to but she did notice the child's eyes and freaked out after waking up the first time seeing them. They were so much like hers; mismatched of pale blue and emerald green but while the babe's eyes held innocence and love for her mother, she held determination and undying loyalty. It must be from the life style she had lived in over the years.

"Freaky ass dreams killing my sleep."

Alya muttered as she entered the Flagon, irritation written in her eyes and face. Everyone made themselves busy or tried to look busy and at the moment, she didn't care. All she wanted was to drink some mead and then go back to sleep, possibly have a dreamless night for once; even though it was still morning. Vex saw her face and sat next to her at the bar once she sat down.

"Dream problems?"

Alya looked at Vex, mildly irritated and surprised, but nodded.

"Bryn's been telling us about your 'dreams' as of late and how irritated you would if you came down to the Flagon. That and you being dragonborn seems to increase your irritation."

"She does need to get out of Riften before she uses one of her shouts on someone."

Vex looked at Tonillia with a raised eyebrow. When did Tonillia get so concerned about Alya? Said person just gave a mild groan before her mead was set before her and drank it all down in a few gulps. Everyone looked at her with mild concern before mentally sighing. The second in command isn't going to be excited when he hears they got Alya _outside_ Riften without _his_ permission.

"Vekle, did you…"

Vex said before Vekle nodded.

"I already finished it and put it in."

Alya was feeling woozy and tired. Damn, the mead must've hit her harder than before. She never got drunk this fast after one tankard of mead. Sounds were fading and sights were blurring before she blinked to get back some of her senses. It didn't help and she was out. When she woke, she wasn't in the Flagon but outside…Riften…Holy Shit! Those people were such geniuses to getting her outside Riften!

Alya looked around and noticed that she was in fact outside Riften but far away from Riften. Looking to her left and right sides to see if her bag was brought along, to only see a small travel bag and some of her weapons but not her nightingale bow and sword. Knowing her father would get severely pissed off at the guild for disobeying, logical statements from them would calm him down and make him see reason.

Judging from her location, she wasn't far from Windhelm and so that was her destination. Walking would be best for her legs since it would help build muscle and stamina, plus she could fight some enemies along the way as well. Smiling like a madman, she set off for Windhelm, not knowing her steed wasn't far behind till he bumped his nose into her side and scaring her till she saw him.

"Blaze! So good to see you! Do you want to go to Windhelm?"

Alya said to her horse and said horse bobbed his head. Possibly knowing his rider had been injured and is recovering from said injury, he knelt down so she could get on easier. Alya smiled before getting on, with some difficulty. Once she had secured her feet in the stirrups, Blaze stood up and shook his body lightly. Knowing the route by heart, he began walking without being guided, sticking to the main roads so guards could help if they ran into trouble.

The entire way to Windhelm had no trouble or enemies for them at all. Once off Blaze, Alya walked the best she could to the gates and walked into Windhelm before going into Candle Hearth Hall to rest a bit. Her legs ached for relief but it wasn't bad as Blaze had walked the entire way to Windhelm.

Sitting at a table inside the inn, Alya sat at a table and listened to the music the bard was playing. But in honesty, the bard was bad at singing and many people listening were either ignoring him for food or talking to each other quietly about how badly he sang. Alya herself was ignoring him for the sake of her hearing but couldn't help but hear him strum off key and sing off as well. While she only played the lute once, it was good; from a bunch of sober or slightly sober guild members and drunk members as well.

The bard, once realizing his audience was ignoring him for other things, nearly slammed the lute down and left for his room. Once he was gone, the place was abuzz with slight disgust. The man had botched a song about a legend that apparently walked among them. Alya sighed as some of the patrons began to leave because of the lousy performance before getting up and going to the lute, determined to give some entertainment. The lute strings were unbalanced and the man possibly didn't know tighten the strings correctly.

Tightening the strings so the lute sounded more pleasing to the ear while strumming a bit to hear if it was tuned right, Alya noticed that everyone was staring at her and faintly blushed. While it seemed like that she had no distinct personality, she did but she rather be herself in front of others. She talked like a sailor and walked like a lady, sometimes the other way around happened. She sat down in the chair the bard had vacated and began to strum the song the bard so badly butchered, the dragonborn comes.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, Beware, the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, You'll know, The Dragonborn comes…"_

She sang and laughed mentally when the bard was flabbergasted as he heard her sing the song he butchered before the patrons shouted for more.

"What kind of song do you want me to sing?"

She asked with a smirk on her face. The bard seething that she was getting more attention than him but couldn't deny that she had _good_ voice for it. He just didn't like how she sang it; to him she sounded like she had no emotion to it. His thoughts were kept to himself while many requested the age of oppression. Alya readjusted the strings to the right tune and strummed to get a good feeling on it before beginning. She sang it with some gusto but her heart didn't lie with the Stormcloaks, it lied with the thieves' guild.

"Play something we haven't heard before!"

One patron shouted out above the cheering and Alya giggled nervously before re tuning the strings on the lute. A song was indeed in her head and it was dying to come out. It felt ancient and powerful but she didn't know how she knew this song, she just felt it in her heart. She opened her mouth.

"_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

_Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!_

_Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_

_Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!_

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

_Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!"_

She took a breath but her hand didn't stop strumming the lute. The patrons looked on in awe as she had sung that song without so much as a stutter and pronounced every word correctly, though they didn't know what the fuck she said. She seemed to know that and opened her mouth again, singing the song in the common tongue.

"_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago, and the tale, boldly told, of the one!_

_Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man, with a power to rival the sun!_

_And the Voice, he did wield, on that glorious field, when great Tamriel shuddered with war!_

_Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all, as the Dragonborn issued his roar!_

_And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled!_

_Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world!_

_But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, will be silenced forever and then!_

_Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw, Dragonborn be the savior of men!"_

She sang while her hand had stopped strumming before she even opened her mouth. Cheers rang out as the patrons whooped and hollered in joy of hearing that song. Alya blushed while receiving all this praise for a few songs as the bard yanked his lute out of her hands. She vacated the chair before sitting down at her table, ordering a small meal. A couple people came over and sat next to her.

"You sang that song like you knew it your entire life, better than Frilod singing his renditions of some local songs. I'm glad you stepped up and didn't back down when Frilod wanted to get back into the attention of everyone. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling without telling you my name. Hi I'm Matilda Gol, it means earth in the dragon language. Jarl Ulfric told me what it meant since I had no fucking clue what it meant."

Matilda said as she twisted her body around to gaze at Frilod with a smirk on her face. Frilod narrowed his eyes at her while he sang, promising something dark. She just grinned before turning her head to Alya.

"So, what's your name, miss amazing singer?"

Alya looked at Matilda as she would size a target. She was tall, possibly close to six feet tall. Short light brown hair offset by a pair of almost yellow eyes. The body type suggested two handed swords but not overly muscular.

"I'm…Alya Rosa."

"No fucking way, the new recruit that has everyone looking under beds in the palace of Kings?! That is rich!"

"Tis true Matilda. Miss Rosa here is excellent at getting information from places people normally don't check often."

A woman on her left said as Alya looked at her. Almost like Matilda but she looked more the type to go for magic. Said woman had her tankard in her hands and both began to glow red before the contents of the tankard were warmed.

"Alya that is my twin sister, Marissa. She's more into magic than I am and I'm more into swords."

"Very my twin. While many imperials believe Matilda to only know one set of skills but she had many skills. She knows as much magic as I do and I know as much about wielding a sword as Matilda."

Marissa said as she sipped her tankard little by little. Lady like and proper manners must have been driven into her head at a young age. Alya lightly shook her head at the thought. She acted how she wanted at all times but proper manners were instilled in her at young age as well.

"Why you shaking your head, Alya?"

"A thought about your childhood?"

Matilda said before Alya answered.

"No, just thinking how your twin acts so lady like compared to me. I act how I want but sometimes, it doesn't hurt to act like a lady."

Marissa blinked in surprise at the statement and her twin did the same. Alya must've had a rough childhood. Both opened their mouths but stopped when Jarl Ulfric came into the inn. Alya looked up from her meal and saw Ulfric before going back to her meal, knowing that she was going to be forced to the Palace of Kings without finishing her meal.

"Jarl Ulfric."

"Marissa and Matilda, any news on the imperials movement?"

Both girls sighed before shrugging their shoulders. Alya began to think on what various news she got from guild members out in the field. The imperials had marched to retake Whiterun but they stopped somewhere in the Reach.

"Somewhere in the Reach, where I don't know."

Alya said as she took a bite of her meal before Ulfric noticed her. Her hair was in braid again and her eyes seemed wilder than before. Height seemed to have increased some over the months and muscle mass as well. In all, Alya almost didn't seem the recognizable person he could spot anywhere but she still had the blazing red hair.

"Ice-Veins, you've returned late."

"Happens when you're kidnapped by the Thalmor and then forced to wait almost six months for your legs to heal."

She said with a smile and everything went silent. That wasn't necessarily common place to say out loud, mostly in private. The twins glanced at each other from behind Alya's back with wide eyed expression before looking at Alya. She didn't seem a bit unfazed at the stares she was getting but Alya was fazed by the stares as she got up from her table and went to stand before her legs buckled from under her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**-Announcement-**

I'll be stopping here for a good part of the summer but I do have chapter 12 in the works for several months now. Its hard to past writer's block once you get it but inspiration comes from very unexpected places. I'll possibly be working on original stories that I WILL NOT display on fiction press.


End file.
